Beauty of a Full Moon
by Ares.Granger
Summary: "I do wonder how the magicals of Britain will react when they discover that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is now the 'Wolf-That-Loves'." Hermione and Harry become werewolves with some surprising results. So surprising, in fact, that their world turns on its head. Takes place sixth year. Harry/Hermione, AU. I find this story hard to give a summary for...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Hey hey hey hey! I don't own Harry Potter. I write for fun and pleasure, not for money. I don't make any money for this fic, I'm just playing with someone else's dolls.**

**A/N- I read a oneshot that had a premise. A premise that Snape set Hermione up to become a werewolf. A premise that Harry wanted to be bit to be with her and they realized that they were one another's mate. I bit my tongue, licked my lips, and ran in the other direction with a whole new concept for a werewolf story so loosely inspired the only similarities are the ones I just mentioned (though the mate thing I changed). **

**P.S. I am working on Inseparable's next chapter. I promise. But I set myself up to have plenty of work in that story (work I hadn't previously thought about) and so I'm working through some issues. Also, my muse hasn't been feeding me on that story. I go where my muse does, and she has had me firmly planted in this story. Muses can be so fickle. **

* * *

Hermione Granger knew plenty about werewolves. Unfortunately that knowledge had not saved her from being bit by one. Although, how could you plan being attacked late at night in the Forbidden Forest gathering potions ingredients in detention with Snape? Hermione had the sickening feeling that he'd planned it. If Hermione was a werewolf she could be expelled. These thoughts had her sitting on the edge of the forest gazing out at the lake in the clearing she and Harry had hidden in the night they freed Sirius back in third year. That seemed like so long ago. She heard noise and looked to see Harry coming toward her. "Harry?"

"I was wondering where you got to. You haven't talked much today."

"You noticed? I thought you were busy trying to figure out if you wanted to date Ginny."

Harry grimaced, "Gross, no. My thoughts have been on a certain brilliant brunette." She blushed and Harry sat down next to her, "Tell me why you're out here?"

"I wanted to figure out what to do before it happens."

"Before what happens?"

"Last night was the full moon and I had detention," Hermione said.

"Yeah I know, with Snape."

"I…" she swallowed hard, "Harry you can't tell anyone. I got bit by a werewolf."

His eyes widened and he looked at her, "Y-you're a werewolf? Where did you get bit? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, my side, no, and just the support of my very best friend," she answered. Immediately Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I'll stay out here with you tonight."

"No I'm going to turn. I could feel it all day and if I turn I could bite you. I can't control it."

"What about Wolfsbane?"

"I just got bit Harry. And if I tell anyone they'll expel me."

"They wouldn't…"

"Snape sent me out here on a full moon and then conveniently forgot something in the castle. I was a sitting duck for that werewolf."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I'll kill him."

"Snape or the werewolf?"

"Snape. You being a werewolf isn't the end of the world. I wanted to come ask you to be my girlfriend but I guess mate might be a better term," he pulled back and smiled at her, "you are the girl I want to go out with, Hermione. The woman I want to eventually marry. And if I was a werewolf with you…then we'd have 2-3 nights a month that we could spend together just the two of us. Besides they couldn't hurt us if I was a werewolf too," he caressed her cheek, "you've always been by my side no matter the danger. Let me be by yours now."

"Harry Potter that is quite possibly the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" She then proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

"Can I see where you were bit?"

Hermione begrudgingly lifted her shirt to show the bite mark on her side, "It will fade until it's barely noticeable. I looked it up."

"I think you should bite me in the same spot," he kissed her cheek, "we could have matching scars."

She kissed him, "Thank you Harry. Are you sure?"

"Nothing can keep me from you. Besides, think of all we could do with some extra powers? Besides I'd rather be a werewolf than a vampire."

"Drinking blood does not appeal to me," she admitted. "If you're sure, Harry."

His expression was very serious and his eyes were set, "I am, Hermione."

* * *

As the moon appeared Hermione removed her clothes, "Harry you should do the same. Your clothes get destroyed when you turn."

He did as she asked. Listening to Hermione had never steered him wrong in the six years they'd known each other. He wasn't stopping now. "I'm ready. Don't worry about turning me."

"Harry…maybe this isn't a good idea…"

Harry shook his head, "Look it's not been easy for me to work up the courage to risk our friendship to ask you to be my girlfriend. I'm not letting a little thing like lycanthropy get in the way now. Plus this way I get to see you nude."

"You look pretty enticing too," she admitted, "it hurts as you transform but I read that if you relax it hurts less. Your body spasms before it transforms."

Harry was struggling to listen as he gazed at his very naked girlfriend bathed in the moonlight. Never had he seen anything more beautiful. "Will I remember anything in the morning?"

"You'll remember up until I bit you. You won't remember anything after that."

"So if we were to mate we wouldn't remember in the morning?"

"It's only my second time turning, Harry. We'll research more about werewolves tomorrow." Hermione not having the answers was a new experience for Harry but he agreed and watched as she turned. It didn't look pleasant in the least but unlike Remus she turned into a full wolf. A full wolf with brown fur that was much larger than your typical wolf. A full wolf who was growling at him, fangs bared. Harry's eyes widened as wolf-Hermione leaped at him. The searing pain in his side was the last thing he remembered before his mind went blank.

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning she felt another naked human being with her. She opened her eyes to see Harry sleeping. "Harry wake up."

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, "I can see clearly now."

"Well love, wolves need to see to hunt."

Harry's mature response was to stick his tongue out at her. "Well I like that aspect of being a werewolf."

She looked at the bite. It was interesting that she'd managed to bite him in the same spot she'd been bitten. "We should get dressed and head inside."

"But it's so wonderful lying here naked in October in Scotland," Harry pouted, "especially with such an exquisite view."

She leaned down and kissed him, "Thank you Harry."

"I can smell that you're my mate you know."

"I could smell it yesterday," Hermione whispered.

Harry's eyes widened before he pulled her into his arms, "That's why you avoided me. Well now you're stuck with me love."

"Lucky me," she kissed the corner of his mouth, "now let's get dressed Harry."

* * *

Once their clothes were back on and Harry had picked up her bag they smiled at one another before Hermione gasped, "Harry, your scar! It's thinner and lighter."

Harry stared at her, shocked, "Really?"  
"Yes really. Now let's get back up to the school. You can look in a mirror. We need a shower and a good breakfast."

Fortunately it was very early in the morning so they were able to get ready easily without any witnesses. "I think you should call for Kreacher," Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall. She saw him open his mouth to object and she spoke, "Harry hear me out, please. The Black library has loads of books on vampires, werewolves, and other 'dark' beings. Kreacher could bring them to us and offer his own knowledge about them. You also need to remove the Order from Grimmauld Place and demand only access to yourself."

"And you," Harry said, "you and I are the ones who might need it for a home if we're kicked out," he slid his arm around her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," she rested her head on his shoulder, "so you'll call Kreacher?"

"We'll go somewhere private after breakfast and call for him," Harry promised. Hermione accepted that and they kissed before entering the hall.

* * *

They ate breakfast quickly. They were two of the only people there; not even the professors were in yet. Harry then took her up to the Room of Requirement where he summoned Kreacher. Kreacher appeared and glared at Harry, but when he saw the scar his eyes widened, "Master Potter got rid of dark lord's piece!"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, confused. "What are you talking about Kreacher?"

"Master Regulus had Kreacher promise to destroy locket with dark lord's soul piece in it but Kreacher couldn't. Kreacher is bad elf not knowing how but Master Harry Potter has defeated it! Can Master Harry help remove Kreacher's shame?"

Hermione's brain worked faster than most and her eyes widened, "The diary!"

Both man and elf stared at her, confused. "Kreacher can you bring the locket here? We also need any books about werewolves that are in the library." Kreacher looked at Harry for confirmation, who nodded, and bowed before popping away.

"Okay love, talk."

"The diary was a horcrux. A horcrux is made in a very dark ritual," Hermione explained it to Harry and soon Kreacher had returned with the items. She looked at the locket, "Kreacher you can tell that the Dark Lord's soul is in here?"

The elf shook his head, "No I knows it's a dark item Mistress. Master Regulus said it had the soul piece and ordered me to destroy it. He died getting it from the hiding place of the dark lord. Kreacher is knowing where it is because dark lord made Kreacher drink nasty potion to place locket in basin. Kreacher no like nasty potion. Master Regulus knows this and drinks it himself and makes me promises to destroys it."

"So based on your knowledge of the locket," Hermione looked at Harry, "you recognized the same dark piece inside of Harry's scar?" The elf just nodded that this was correct and Hermione smiled, "Harry when you became a werewolf the wolf that entered your body must have forced out the piece of Voldemort."

Harry's eyes lit with joy, "Let me get this straight. Since becoming a werewolf I've gained the most beautiful woman in the world as my mate, I can see without my glasses, and I've managed to lose a piece of Voldemort from my head which is probably responsible for my headaches and the visions I've been stuck seeing."

"Yes exactly," Hermione nodded.

"I love being a werewolf!" Harry pulled her to him and kissed her before picking up Kreacher in a hug, "So Kreacher do you know if there are more of these? I've destroyed 2, apparently. This locket is a third."

"Kreacher hears that Miss Bellatrix has one in her vault," the elf answered. "I's can gets it." Kreacher left to go get the item and the teens looked at the locket.

"A basilisk fang worked the first time."

Hermione nodded, "Wait, Harry. What if you used the sword of Gryffindor? It should be imbibed with basilisk venom if it is a magical blade."

Harry thought about it and Kreacher arrived with a golden cup, "This was in Miss Bellatrix's vault. I's also gots the documents so's Master Harry Potter can get rid of evil witches."

"How do you mean?"

Hermione read the documents quickly, "Harry these documents will render their marriages null and void and remove them from the Black family. This would also mean that they could never summon Kreacher again and demand his assistance." Kreacher bobbed his head in agreement with Hermione.

Harry smiled and signed the documents while Hermione looked at the book Kreacher had brought about horcruxes. "Well we can't cast the fire spell, but the basilisk venom seems to work."

"Nothing about turning into a werewolf?"

"Definitely not," she rolled her eyes at Harry. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back at first before leaning in to give him a peck. "I love you, even if your joke telling abilities suck horribly."

* * *

After some debate and advice from Kreacher Harry summoned Dobby and asked for the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It arrived soon and Harry destroyed both horcruxes. Kreacher and Dobby leaped in the air with joy when he did. "I has seen similar bad thing," Dobby said, "I is seeing it in this room I's is. Dobby likes to play here and look for socks."

"If we leave could you find it? Then we could take out another one," Hermione said.

Dobby nodded his head and they exited to let Dobby find it in the room's normal state. Kreacher took their hands and rendered them invisible in the corridor. When Dobby returned they reentered and looked at the diadem. "It's very beautiful. It must belong to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Pity," Harry said. "Three Founders items turned into horcruxes. Maybe that's why Tom chose them. Destroying a diary would be easy, destroying something like this for most people would be hard."

Hermione nodded and took the sword from Harry, destroying the diadem. "That's five down, Harry."

"We've done more in one morning than Dumbledore's done in fifteen years," Harry frowned. "Whiskered wanker."

Dobby, seeing that Harry had an elf now, politely asked if Harry would like another one. He didn't want to upset Kreacher or Harry or Harry's mate. "That depends on the answer to this question Dobby. Is Winky still upset about being free?" Dobby nodded and Hermione smiled, "Well then I think Harry just went from two elves to three." Dobby grinned and bounced up and down as Hermione continued, "Kreacher how about you help Harry and me while Dobby and Winky begin cleaning up Grimmauld Place? That way Harry and I can live there."

"Don't you mean _if_ we have to live there?"

She shook her head, "Kreacher highlighted the laws about werewolves, Harry. There are laws saying we can't get schooling and do you think that Snape won't leap at the chance to expel us?"

Harry shook his head, "He'd do it in a heartbeat. I see your point love. Well then let's work on lifting the Fidelius charm Dumbles has on the place."

* * *

With Kreacher's help, and a quick pop over to Grimmauld to carry out the deed, all of the wards Dumbledore had put up fell. They also removed the Fidelius charm. It turned out the home's original wards were stronger than anything Dumbledore put up. Kreacher called it a fortress when it went into siege mode.

From there Harry and Hermione read about laws concerning werewolves. Kreacher also went to several bookstores, picking up additional reading materials about werewolves. He was delighted to finally be useful to his master, especially a master who completed Master Regulus' work. Harry wondered about something, "Kreacher, can you tell that Hermione and I are werewolves?"

Kreacher nodded, "House elves can tell. We's can recognize vampires, werewolveses, veelases, Imperius curses, ands read magical auras."

"Hermione and I can tell that we're mates by scent. Can you see that we're mates?"

Again Kreacher nodded, "But house elves not is telling anyones. We's not telling mean wizards because we's don't cares."

"Kreacher recognizing werewolves makes sense. Even if we were turned he could use his magic to protect himself if we somehow attacked him or he could run away to return the next day." Harry had to agree with Hermione's points. Truthfully he felt exhausted. They'd got little sleep last night, apparently. Harry yawned and Hermione smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. "Do we leave now or wait to see if we get expelled or only I do?"

Both teens, and all three house elves, agreed that if they could manage to just expel Hermione and leave Harry at Hogwarts without her Dumbledore would do so in a heartbeat. It wouldn't do to expel 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' for lycanthropy. Harry looked at her, "We'll go now. Kreacher will we be able to stay in the master bedroom? I want a big bed and a nice bath later."

"Master bedroom is already dones," Kreacher promised, "Winky makings it livable already. We gets youse new clothings too if you askses."

"Maybe once we've rested," Hermione said. "Do you think you could explain things to my parents? And get them portkeys to Grimmauld Place in case anyone goes after them?"

"Black family vault has rings that is portkeys. Kreacher can get them."

"They are muggles," Harry warned.

"Kreacher no is caring. Kreacher takes good care of master and mistress."

"Thank you Kreacher but please don't tell my parents Harry and I are your master and mistress. Just say I'm a friend of Harry's. They won't understand about werewolves." Kreacher nodded and soon Dobby and Winky appeared to go get Harry and Hermione's things from their dorm while Kreacher took his family home so that they could get some well-deserved rest. They'd had a busy morning and little sleep last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So when I started this story I full intended to include the Grangers and Ron fully in it. Then my muse drug out two other names and I said, "Oh, what the hell. Why not?" and next thing you know...well I don't want to give it away yet but Ron and the Grangers are not the stars of this fic, or even supporting cast. I also write too many, 'Hermione's parents are awesome' fics, so I thought it was time to write one where they actually aren't.**

**Damn! For the record, I have four chapters written of this story, but I only posted the one last night to see how you all reacted to it. So never fear, there's more! :-D Lots of good questions I've already answered, lol, so I thought "Post the next one!" Here you all go :-D**

* * *

Despite being Harry Potter's alleged best friend, Ron Weasley was not aware that Harry and Hermione were not at the school at present. He didn't see them the night before or at breakfast, nor were they in class. But Ron didn't notice. He had a girlfriend and finally had something Harry Potter didn't. And after leading Lavender around and taking advantage of her eagerness he'd take Hermione from Harry, thus forcing him to be with Ginny and fulfilling his mother's goal of One Big Happy Weasley Family. He wondered if Ginny had love potions. Harry was pretty strong-willed and had told Ron that Ginny was like a sister and that it was gross that people said Ginny resembled Lily somewhat. Ron was sure Hermione would fall all over him when he started paying attention to her with that _12 Ways to Woo Witches _book. It had worked on Lavender, after all.

* * *

Hermione woke in Harry's arms and smiled. This was wonderful. "I feel really refreshed," Harry said, squeezing the woman in his arms tightly, "I think we'll have to sleep like this forever now."

"No arguments here," Hermione mumbled, sitting upright and looking around the room. "Think they noticed we're gone yet?"

"No," Harry said. "Won-Won has been too busy sucking face with Lav-Lav."

"It's really gross when they kiss. It's like they're feeding a baby bird," Hermione wrinkled her nose at the memory. Harry laughed and nodded, getting up and going to the bathroom. "Kreacher!" Hermione called.

The elf popped in, "Youse is calling me Mistress?"

"Yes have you talked to my parents?"

"They's wants to sees you so Kreacher promised to ask master and said if master says yes then Kreacher and Dobby will bring them here."

"Go ahead and bring them," Harry called from the bathroom. "Do we have clothes?"

"Dobby and Winky packed master and mistress' trunks and bags and brought them all heres. We's even puts them in closet and dresser," he spoke. "Is youse hungry?"

"Starving," Hermione nodded.

"Winky will makes dinner for youse and your parents Mistress," Kreacher bowed, "Dobby and Kreacher now goings to gets the Grangys."

"Thank you Kreacher," both teens said before he vanished.

They both got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to see Winky cooking. "It smells great in here Winky."

"Thanks you Master Harry," Winky said, blushing from the praise. "Winky is wondering if she can gets some fabric to makes uniforms for Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher."

"Sure Winky. I think that's a great idea. I'll get you a few galleons and then you can go get what you and the boys want."

Winky grinned and nodded her head happily before turning back to the food. Harry kissed Hermione and they heard noise. She smiled and dragged Harry with her into the lounge to see the Grangers. "Mum!" Hermione hugged her parents, "You both remember Harry right?"

"It's good to see you again. Welcome to my home."

* * *

The next half-hour was the most difficult one of either teen's life. Hermione's parents did not take the news about their daughter being a werewolf well, and were even less pleased that she intended to stay with Harry. Harry and Hermione had chosen to call him her boyfriend and all three elves were told to not call Hermione 'mistress' while her parents were there. Ultimately Harry and Hermione decided to take drastic action. They stupefied the Grangers. Hermione curled up in Harry's lap, crying.

For fifteen minutes Harry soothed her before she gathered herself enough to speak, "Harry, I know they're not too pleased with us but I still want to protect them. Obviously I can't do that here."

Harry knew Hermione well enough to know that she already had a plan, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to obliviate them and send them to Australia," she answered. Harry stared at her, "I'm your best friend, Harry. That makes me a target. And so I was planning to send them away at some point with no memory of me at all. It'll just be sooner rather than later."

Harry kissed her cheek, "I'll always support your decisions."

"You're a good mate," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Let's see if the elves can get them to Australia."

Harry and Hermione ate dinner and explained their plan for the Grangers. Immediately Dobby went to pack up their house while Kreacher went to Gringotts with a request from Harry for a place in Australia and why they needed it. By the time Harry and Hermione had finished dinner the elves had it all prepared. "You move fast."

"We is doing what is best for master and mistress," Winky said.

"Well we both appreciate it," Harry said. "Without you three we'd be stuck at Hogwarts still."

Hermione nodded. The impending moment to obliviate her parents was rapidly approaching and she was not happy about it. Harry's support was very helpful though. Dobby appeared by her side, "I is taking pictures of mistress and her things and is putting them in attic heres," he announced. "Then I is putting spell on house so's peoples is thinkings Grangys is moving aways."

"That's brilliant Dobby!" Harry grinned, "That way no one will think it's weird that they're gone."

* * *

Hermione got up from the table and walked into the study where her parents were lying unconscious on the couches. Harry's arms slid around her from behind, "You'll always have me Hermione. I know I don't compare to your parents but-"

She turned around in his arms and kissed him to silence him, "It's not that Harry. It's just…I guess I was expecting them to be understanding and to approve of us being a couple. I understand being upset about us living together but they seemed opposed to us even being a couple."

Harry just rubbed her back, trying to be supportive. He didn't have much experience with family dynamics. He knew Molly Weasley was the boss in the Weasley home, and that no one ever did differently than she wished, but in the Dursley home whatever Dudley wanted Dudley got. He regarded those two homes as how he didn't want things to be in his own home. He now had another one to add to the list. He would always be understanding of his children and always supportive, unlike the Grangers. If he did disagree with their decision, he'd offer a better explanation than, 'I won't allow it,' like her father had said.

They just held one another for a few moments before Hermione licked her lips, "Let's get this over with. I'm still feeling rather exhausted."

"Me too," he nodded. "I'm right here." She smiled at his thoughtfulness as she drew her wand.

* * *

Once it was over she collapsed from exhaustion in Harry's arms. Harry swiftly took action. First he gave orders to the elves about what to do about Monica and Wendell Wilkins before carrying Hermione upstairs to their bedroom, undressing her and getting her into some pajamas before stripping down and joining her. He knew tears would be forthcoming when she woke. He was going to be by her side as her mate, supporting her and comforting her. Falling asleep he relished the feeling of the warm body pressed up against him. He'd never had anything to cuddle with, growing up. Not his parents after a bad dream, not a stuffed animal. Not even blankets since he only had a thin, threadbare blanket in that cupboard. So snuggling close to Hermione was the greatest feeling he'd ever had. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke and realized that Harry's hand was under her shirt and on her breast. She rather enjoyed it. Judging from his breathing and heart rate she presumed that Harry was asleep still. If he was awake he'd be mortified that he was groping her in his sleep, not to mention another reaction she knew he'd have. Feeling playful and impish she stretched, arching her back and forcing Harry's hand to fully cup her breast. She definitely felt a response when her bum rested against his groin again. Grinning she lay still, letting yesterday's events come back to her. It had been an intense 24 hours, but the overrunning emotion of the day had been one of happiness. She felt something poking her in the bum before Harry's hand relinquished his grip. Not wanting Harry to feel uncomfortable or apologize for such a wonderful feeling she immediately grabbed his hand and held it to her breast, "Leave it there Harry."

"I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't-"

She turned her head to stare into emerald green eyes that were filled with fear, "Does it feel good to you Harry?" Realizing she wasn't upset Harry relaxed somewhat, nodding his head slowly. Hermione smiled and kissed him, "It feels good to me too. We're mates. Our relationship is going to be very different than what it would be if we weren't werewolves."

He visibly relaxed fully, and his other arm came around to hold her other breast, gently massaging them. It seemed that Hermione trusted him with a great treasure, and he intended to be worthy and careful with it. He gazed into her eyes, "How do you feel?"

"Yesterday was very emotional, but overall I feel happy. The night before last I was afraid that I'd be forever alone. You coming to me changed that forever Harry. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," he squeezed her breasts a little more firmly, "I never thought I'd get to do this."

She leaned against him and tilted her head back to catch his ear in her teeth, pulling on it teasingly, "Well you could do that some more in the shower. Then we need to eat and read up on werewolves some more. Specifically how they mate."

Harry nodded and Hermione kissed him before getting up from the bed, making Harry relinquish his hold. He pouted until she beckoned him into the bathroom. A grinning Harry followed his mate. He understood why they needed to read up on werewolves. The compulsion to be with Hermione was very powerful. Although he was pretty sure being a randy teenage boy with a sexy and willing girlfriend wasn't helping matters.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in Dumbledore's office being interrogated by the Order of the Phoenix. "Where is Harry?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"How long has he been gone?"

"I don't know," he shrugged again.

"Did he say that he was leaving?"

"I don't know," he leaned back in his chair.

The headmaster rubbed his forehead. Perhaps a different tact? Albus looked at Minerva McGonagall before speaking, "Miss Granger's things are also gone. Did she mention running off with Harry?"

Unfortunately for the headmaster, that infamous Weasley temper reared its head at the mention of Hermione running off with Harry. "She wouldn't! She belongs to me not him! He always gets what I want! Not this time he won't! This time I win! Hermione is mine! The book will make her mine!" Albus Dumbledore didn't believe in hitting children. However he would love to have whacked young Ronald. He sent the lad out. He was no use.

Once the young man was gone the Order turned to Albus, "What do we do now? Where could Harry go?"

"The tracking charms on him no longer work so I don't know," he sighed. "Did you try the Granger home?"

"Abandoned," Kingsley answered. "Completely empty with a 'For Sale' sign out front. Neighbors say they've been planning to move for some time and finally did recently."

"Hermione's parents are Muggles," Tonks said, "I'd bet she got them to leave so that they wouldn't be targeted. Her being Harry's friend is not a secret and Muggles are easy targets."

"That makes sense," Remus Lupin nodded. "Lily tried to do the same to her sister and often said that if her parents were still alive she'd have sent them abroad to protect them. Hermione has similar priorities."

"So finding her parents would be fruitless since she'd probably not tell them or wipe it from their memories," Moody said.

Severus Snape was over the moon. The obnoxious mudblood was gone and he'd got rid of Potter's prat of a son too. Maybe she killed him when she turned. That would be even sweeter. He carefully hid his smirk and schooled his face. He loved a plan that worked but no doubt Dumbledore would be enraged. Potter was his pet.

Albus sighed, "Maybe they stopped by Grimmauld Place?"

"Harry hates Kreacher he wouldn't go there," Remus said.

"It's our only other option. We should head there immediately. If something happened we must know, and if they've simply run off together we must bring them back. It isn't safe for them to be unsupervised."

* * *

Harry would have argued that they were plenty safe. Kreacher had shown his master, mistress, and the other two elves the house's security system. It was certainly better than a Muggle one, Harry thought. And more deadly. But then given how many people seemed to be after him he could use some extra protection. Harry had put Kreacher in charge of the security system. He and Dobby added some extra things using elf magic.

What he really liked was that without the Fidelius of Dumbledore the house was still invisible unless you knew where it was. And since Harry had dumped Dumbledore's spell that meant only Harry and Hermione could see the house. Kreacher got the portkey rings that would bring them back into the house that morning while Winky finished up the uniforms. Both male elves were wearing combat fatigues. Kreacher's were black, with some light gray shapes on them. Dobby's were white/grey/black. They had Harry choking on his tea when he saw them. Hermione had mumbled a spell to clear his airways before complimenting both boys on their appearance. Dobby and Kreacher preened from the praise. Winky's uniform was a flowery pink dress. Dobby's outfit had loads of pockets, to the point of looking ridiculous along with garish socks on his feet, and Kreacher's came with a belt that Harry likened to Batman's utility belt. He even had a policeman's baton and dark sunglasses. Once Harry had been able to gather himself and not laugh at his servants/friends he was able to compliment them.

Hermione explained to the elves what they were looking for regarding werewolves and with all five of them on the case they were able to find information about mating werewolves. It confirmed Harry and Hermione's suspicions, "So let's see, we're fiercely protective of one another now," she watched Harry smirk, "moreso than before, you wiseass."

Harry laughed, "We also have a burning desire to mate which means that we need to make a birth control potion in case we do give into our desires while we turn. Winky could get the ingredients for you."

She looked at Kreacher, "Is there a room for making potions here or do we have to make one?"

"There is rooms in basements but I thinks youse is needings that for when youse is werewolveses."

"Yeah that's a good idea Kreacher," Harry nodded, "do you know of a room in the house that we could use as a potions lab?"

Kreacher looked at the doorway for awhile in thought before nodding. "We'll work on that later," Hermione smiled.

Harry slid his arm around her, "So what else do we know about this attachment?"

"Werewolves mate for life," Hermione said, "and we're both going to be highly possessive and jealous until we consummate our relationship."

"Well I'm not looking forward to wanting to kill any man who dares to speak to you," he kissed the top of her head, "but I think we're planning on hiding out here for a bit so that's okay."

Hermione closed her eyes and just enjoyed the smell of Harry before she spoke, "What do we do about the Order?"

"Well Remus isn't a full werewolf," Harry said, "and I think it's because we both gave into the wolf. We let it take over." Hermione nodded and gently kissed his jaw. Harry smiled. They were really affectionate, which was included in the things that they'd be doing as mates. He rather hoped that this wouldn't cease when they had sex. He liked the affections, having never received even a hug until Hermione hugged him back in first year.

"I think he's afraid of it," Hermione said, "which ironically makes him more dangerous, not less."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the lips, "You're beautiful, you know."

She blushed and smiled, pulling him closer to her, "I believe you when you say it."

"Good because it's true. When that moonlight was hitting your nude body…it was easily the most beautiful image I've ever seen."

"Well you get to see it 2-3 days a month."

Harry grinned, "I'm a lucky man."

"Harry just shut up and kiss me already."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her before leaning in to claim her lips. She rolled her eyes. Since losing the horcrux in his head Harry was much more playful. She liked seeing this side of him, even if he was a little ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is where the fun begins *evil laugh* For the record, to my knowledge all of this is made up in my head. If it is similar to anyone else's 'history' of the Wizarding World I'd find that very amusing.**

* * *

The Order arrived at Grimmauld Place and looked around the street, "Where is it?"

"The house should be right there," Lupin said, pointing at an empty alley. "How come we can't see it?"

Albus sighed, "It would appear that Harry has removed the Fidelius. No doubt with help from Miss Granger."

Kingsley looked at him, confused, "So why can't we see it?"

"Harry is Sirius' heir and gets to control who can come to the house," Tonks said. "The Black house is the most heavily warded home in all of Britain, even without everything the headmaster did. It's impervious to any attacks. If Harry took us away from being able to access it then he probably took both of my aunts off too."

Remus looked at Albus, "Why did you add more wards to it? The house is obviously safe without them."

"We cannot be sure of that," Albus said dismissively. "As it is it has been twenty-four hours since they've been seen and not even their best friend knows where they are."

"Well we can't enter the house so what are we supposed to do?"

"Break the wards," Albus said decisively. Everyone but Arthur and Molly looked at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"Albus that's a suicide mission," Moody said.

"Of course it isn't. The wards will come down easily," he gazed at the empty alley, "then we can take them back to Hogwarts."

"They can't be in there alone. Why they could be up to all kinds of things. They're just children they need adult attention," Molly interjected. Even Snape rolled his eyes at that.

Remus didn't like where this was going. "Why don't we just send Harry an owl to check up on him?"

"That's the best idea," Tonks added quickly before Dumbledore could veto it. Moody, Shacklebolt, and even Snape agreed with her. It wasn't unknown that old family homes had incredibly powerful wards. The Blacks were an old, dark family. Their wards would be deadly if removed against the wishes of the family.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were enjoying a passionate snog on the couch when Dobby appeared in the doorway, "I's is sorry to interrupts, Master and Mistress, but Dumbley-door is outside withs the Orders."

The couple parted. They had to breathe anyway. Hermione looked at Dobby, "Can they see the house?"

"Kreacher says no," he shook his head, his ears flopping. "But they's is watchings its. We's thinks youse should knows."

"Thank you Dobby," she smiled, getting up off of Harry and straightening her clothes, "Harry we're going to need some new clothes."

"Yeah maybe Winky can help us with that. I'd like to get us both a dragonhide vest for protection too," Harry had been transfiguring his cousin's old clothes to fit him better but he really wanted to get his own wardrobe.

"Let's go see what they're doing," Hermione pulled Harry up off the sofa. They were both much stronger since transforming. She liked that very much.

They looked out the window to see the Order clearly arguing. Harry smiled before looking at Kreacher, "What happens if they try to bring the wards down?"

"House attacks," he gave a feral grin and Harry smirked. Clearly it wouldn't be pretty. That suited him just fine. Anyone who left a piece of a dark lord's soul in a little boy deserved what came to him.

"Wonder how long until they figure out they can send us an owl."

"I think the elves should make sure there's no portkeys or anything on the mail. You guys can do that right?" Harry asked them.

Dobby nodded that they could and then they all looked back outside. "Should we tell them Snape turned me into a werewolf? I'd expect he wants to keep it quiet."

"Well we're not ashamed of it," Harry said, cupping her cheek, "I think we could both get out of Hogwarts now. There's plenty of books in the library. We could do some self-study for NEWTS."

"Werewolves aren't allowed to take NEWTS," Hermione said automatically. "However that doesn't mean we can't learn."

"We could gets school books for seventh years," Dobby said. "We is knowing the lists."

"Hogwarts gets extras books each yearses," Winky explained. "We's can gets bookses youse is needings."

"That'd be great," Hermione smiled. "It's not going to be safe for Harry and I to be out and about for a bit."

Harry slid his arms around her waist and they watched as the Order finally left. "How about we have some fun with them?"

"Sounds like my Harry has a prank in mind."

"Your Harry does," he grinned.

* * *

By dinnertime it was all over the school that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were nowhere to be found. The rumor mill wasted no time, asserting that they'd run off together because Hermione was pregnant with Harry's child or that the Death Eaters had attacked her house and she and Harry had run off to protect her parents or mourn them. Ginny seemed particularly upset over the first rumor while Ron sputtered denials and indignations. This proved difficult for his relationship as Lavender realized he was far more interested in Hermione Granger, especially now that she'd seemingly run off with Harry. Ron found himself sitting with his sister, Lavender telling him in no uncertain terms that they were over.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was sitting down to his own dinner when a snowy owl entered his lair. He looked at the bird who offered her leg out to him. He carefully untied it, "Who could this be from?" He opened it to read:

_ To Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort-_

_ Hello Tom. I'm Harry Potter. Can I call you Tom? It feels better to call you Tom. If you'd prefer something else please tell me. These past two days have been…enlightening for me. Specifically regarding a man we both know. Albus Dumbledore. It all started when Severus Snape (did you know he works for Dumbledore? Has since you decided to attack my parents. He had a thing for my mother and wanted to save her life so now he works for Dumbledore. My mate thinks he took an oath but I'll get to that in a minute)…Right, where was I? Ah yes, it all started when Severus Snape gave my very best friend, Hermione Granger (most brilliant witch of my year and Muggleborn to boot) a detention. Her detention was to be in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione wasn't that worried about it, we've been there before and she had Snape there. Should have been safe, right? Well apparently not. She was bit by a werewolf._

_ The next day she stayed away from me almost all day. I went out to find her in what I call 'our spot'. It's a little clearing behind the lake just inside the Forbidden Forest. We hid there to stop Sirius from being killed in our third year and to save Buckbeak the hippogriff from being slaughtered for daring to exist. Anyway, I found her. She confessed to me that she is now a werewolf and I asked her to be my girlfriend. Then I decided that she should bite me so that I could be a werewolf too. To be her mate in every way, to not have to dance around one another. So Hermione did, after I assured her that it was what I wanted and that I wouldn't leave her side that night even if she didn't agree. _

_ The next morning we noticed my scar was lighter. Have you noticed anything different? Like you can't access me? Hermione and I learned why thanks to a house elf. You see, Tom, you've been trying to kill your own horcrux. Yes, that's right. I was a horcrux. Now, Hermione pointed out to me that no one but you (as far as we know) knows what happened that night. So we want to know if you intentionally made me a horcrux. We also thought you should know that the full prophecy states that you would mark me as your equal and that I would have the 'power he knows not'. Finally, it states that 'neither can live while the other survives'. Hermione calls that last part a load of shite. And she has a good point. We're both alive, right? I'm snogging my girlfriend and mate and you're…well I can assume you're not dead. Now we don't have much experience with prophecies so we thought we'd seek your insight. I think you'll give a more truthful answer than Dumbledore, who didn't even tell me why you wanted me dead until just before last summer because he wanted me to have a 'normal childhood'. Apparently fighting basilisks, dark lords, and saving innocent men from getting killed is a 'normal childhood'. _

_ I already destroyed your diary horcrux in my second year (Lucius Malfoy got it into Ginny Weasley's possession and tricked her into writing into it). Thanks to some friendly house elves of mine I got some others. The diadem of Ravenclaw (found in the Room of Requirement, though the house elves call it the Come-and-Go room), the cup of Hufflepuff (Bellatrix's vault huh? Anyone in service to the Black family can get it and she gave the Black elf full access to her vault.), and the locket (Regulus Black turned on you and we found it at the house in the care of the Black family elf). We presume you have more. Might want to keep them close. Those entrusted with them seem unable to carry out your orders. Although Kreacher tells us that his master turned on you so I guess the locket doesn't factor into that._

_ Now, here comes the thing. You've been trying to kill me since I was one year old. You were trying to destroy one of your own horcruxes. I'm sure you're pretty pissed about that, because Hermione and I both presume you didn't know. If you did you wouldn't have come after me. I'm going to demand that you not ever go after my Hermione. She is my mate, my girlfriend, my only reason for living. If she dies by your hand or by one of your death eaters I will personally destroy every last one of them and then you. _

_ According to the laws on the books, werewolves can't go to school. Do you know how long this law has been on the books? We can't find the date anywhere and our house elves have found every book that they can. I ask because my father's friend Remus Lupin is a werewolf and has been since he was very small but he went to Hogwarts. We know Fenrir Greyback works for you, does he know? We'd also both like to know of a good place to run free and without being in danger of hurting anyone as we adjust to being werewolves when we turn. _

_ Hermione wants to know how you did on your OWLS. She's the most motivated student of our year; the rest of them are pretty lazy but even the Ravenclaws don't hold a candle to her. We were also wondering about some of the other laws regarding werewolves, like employment. I know you have people within the Ministry. We think you could find out easier than we could since we're hiding from the Order. _

_ We're also concerned about potions that might be useless on werewolves. Specifically birth control potions. We know since we're mates we're going to be rather intense, sexually speaking, when we turn. It goes without saying that Hogwarts had basically nothing about werewolves and our books are useful regarding anatomy and whatnot but not on potions that werewolves can and can't take. Hermione's found several different birth control potions but we're not sure whether the ingredients would be negated since we're now werewolves. _

_ I'd say sorry for the horcruxes, but I'm not. You took my parents from me and consigned me to a living hell as an orphan with abusive relatives who locked me in a cupboard. Hermione reckons we're basically even now. _

_ This owl is named Hedwig and she's my familiar and very first birthday present that I received, ever, at age 11. Please be gentle with her. I think that snake is your familiar so I'd presume that you understand how important Hedwig is to me._

_ Can you do me a favor? Snape, Malfoy, and Pettigrew have all committed acts against me. Snape sold out my parents to you and set my mate up to be attacked by a werewolf. Malfoy caused the basilisk to be released in the school, nearly costing me my Hermione. Pettigrew sold out my parents and then attacked me even after I saved his life. It'd be nice if they were gone. I wouldn't be opposed to Bellatrix going either; she took my godfather from me. Both she and Narcissa have been kicked out of the Black family and their dowries have been reclaimed. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

_P.S. Please keep our being werewolves secret. We want to prank Dumbledore. _

Voldemort put the letter down and looked at the bird, "Hedwig eh? Have some chicken." Voldemort picked up his wand and cast the sonorous charm before calling for Greyback. He summoned some parchment and a quill. He had a letter to write.

* * *

Harry and Hermione looked over the letter to the Order. It was pretty good. They assured them they were fine and very happy but that they would not be returning to school because it wasn't feasible. They'd decided to be as vague as possible. They were hoping to bait Dumbledore into eventually saying that Hermione couldn't return since she was a werewolf and wait for him to say that Harry needed to return. Then Harry would say he too was a werewolf and they'd watch Dumbledore flounder. Harry took the owl he'd had Winky buy earlier that day for Hermione and attached the letter. He was a gorgeous Eurasian Eagle Owl that she'd decided to call Ares. The owl was quite attached to Hermione, much to Harry's annoyance. Once they were certain they slid the pendant around his neck that Gringotts had given them. Hedwig would wear hers when she returned. Both pendants would protect the owls from every hex or curse imaginable. They only worked on owls, but that suited Harry and Hermione just fine. "Alright Ares, your first job for me is very important," Hermione said to the owl. Harry could swear he was smirking at him. "Don't bother waiting for a reply, drop it off and return to Dobby. Then you'll both pop home."

The owl bobbed its head in understanding before flying to the house elf's arm. The two vanished. "That owl is taunting me," Harry growled.

"I like it when you growl," she pulled him to her and kissed him, "Harry you know I'm yours. I'm not going to choose my owl over you. Besides, you got him for me."

"I know. He just seems…"

"Too smart? Well so is Hedwig. I understand being jealous of people, but jealous of an owl? Preposterous."

* * *

It was nearly bedtime when Hedwig returned. Harry slipped the pendant over her head and she barked her approval before heading to the perch she was now sharing with Ares. The two owls seemed to get along very well. "I'm glad you bought me Ares Harry," Hermione kissed his cheek, "Crookshanks was too skittish around us since we're werewolves now. Plus I like that he can look out for my parents."

"He'll take good care of them," Harry nodded, rubbing her back. "Let's see what Tom responded with, shall we?" Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry Potter (and Hermione Granger),_

_ I suppose you can call me Tom. Your letter was…interesting. First things first, I did not know you were a horcrux. That night I cast the killing curse at your mother, then at you. The curse bounced back and that's all I know. Had I known you became a horcrux I would not have been actively targeting you. I probably would have watched over you to see that you were safe. _

_ I am curious if you can remember the full prophecy by pulling a memory from your head using your wand. I believe you know what a pensieve is. I have one in my possession. If you can place the memory into the small jar enclosed I can study it in full. However, based on what you have told me about it, all phrases I had not heard before, I must agree with your mate. The prophecy would appear to be false. _

_ I asked Fenrir Greyback your questions. He has offered to let you run with his pack, however he is concerned that one or both of you might be alphas. He would need to smell you in person to determine that. If you are both alphas then when you turn there would be fighting. He wishes to be able to meet you just to ascertain if you are or not. If you are not alphas, you could join his pack on their run across some expansive land. If you are in fact alphas then I think I have something to help you out. I have some land near the Forest of Dean that I once purchased in the contemplation of building a home one day. You could run across the fields and into the forest if you wish. If that appeals to you I can send you a portkey or give you the coordinates._

_ When it comes to the birth control potions you're correct. There are certain ingredients that do not work on werewolves. I have an aptitude for potions. Fenrir says he can provide a list of ingredients that are not compatible with werewolves. If you send me the recipes I can cross-reference them and come up with something for you to use. _

_ As for the laws about education, Fenrir says that they have been on the books since 1547. However, there is a more recent law that came into effect in late 1977 that is more aggressive. The first law could be ignored, to some extent, however the new version enforces grave consequences on those who let it happen. Instead of mere fines they face prison time and the werewolf can even be killed. Albus Dumbledore was Chief Warlock when that law passed. I asked my older followers and a couple of them confirmed that Dumbledore even voted for it._

_ Perhaps he only wanted Mr. Lupin to court the werewolf contingent? Unfortunately for him he chose a werewolf ashamed of himself. Fear not, I shall keep your secret. Only Fenrir knows and he won't tell. He's a good wolf like that. The horcruxes we can agree are a fair punishment for your loss and life confined in a cupboard. _

_ I will arrange for Snape and Pettigrew's punishment. Can't kill too many at once. I think Lucius will die after them. He's rather expendable. As for Bellatrix…Fenrir says he will see to her death._

_ Enclosed is a jar for the memory and a book about horcruxes. It is a very rare tome that I discovered in the restricted section of Hogwarts during my time there. I naturally copied it into a different book to read at a later time. I understand that this book is now sitting in the headmaster's office. I believe it will be very useful to you. _

_ As for my OWLS, I got O's in everything though I did not take Muggle Studies or Divination. Did your mate beat me?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort_

Harry smiled, "Well at least we're getting somewhere."

Hermione nipped his ear, "I'll copy down the potion recipes for the birth control potions tomorrow."

"I agree with Tom. Dumbledore knew Tom was getting powerful so he made sure that they accepted a werewolf into Hogwarts to court the werewolf contingent. This way Lupin thinks he owes Dumbledore."

"But Lupin isn't a proud werewolf; Does Dumbledore not know that a true werewolf fully shifts, not partly shifts?"

"I do find that strange," Harry nodded, "although he probably never saw Lupin change."

"At least not before Hogwarts," Hermione agreed.

Harry ran his hand over her back, "We have lots to think about."

"Without a doubt," she got up, "Let's go to bed Harry. There's always tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Ares was sent off with a list of birth control potions and their ingredients while Hedwig delivered their response to Dumbledore's letter demanding that they return to school immediately. Harry responded by stating that Hermione had been bit by a werewolf. That was it. Nothing about himself. He'd decided to stay mute about that as long as he could. Hermione being bit ought to make the Order stop dead in their tracks for a bit.

Voldemort smirked, "How do you like that? She would have tied me were it not for an E in the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical."

"Sounds like a rather brilliant young woman."

"According to those that have met her she certainly is," Voldemort looked at Fenrir, "letting himself get bit to be with her fully…he's a unique young man."

Fenrir looked at the list of ingredients he'd worked on with his pack, "Let's just try to avoid them having pups for now, shall we?"

"I do wonder how the magicals of Britain will react when they discover that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is now the 'Wolf-That-Loves'."

"An interesting thought," Fenrir nodded. "Kill the werewolf? Try to cure him? Ignore his condition? Could go any number of ways." Voldemort smirked as the owl took his piece of bacon. This would certainly be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Glad you're enjoying this. This is the last chapter that's complete. Umm, what to say...ooh, I know! HERE COMES A PLOT TWIST! As mentioned, this is AU. Do you have to warn for two male characters talking about being in a romantic relationship once upon a time? If so, Danger Will Robinson! Danger! It's not like they're going to have sex (well at least I'm not writing any sex scenes) so if you have a problem with two men having a romantic relationship...don't complain to me. I don't want to hear it. **

**...This Author's Note indicates that I am in a weird mood. ;-) Oh, the last passage of this chap was originally the start of the next one but as I've begun the new chapter I've realized that that bit works better in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer- I woke up this morning still a dude, so I'm not JK Rowling. I sadly don't own these characters, and I'm sure by now you know that if I did that horrid epilogue would have been burned in a compost heap where it belongs. **

* * *

Hermione and Harry went the next three days with no response from the Order. This suited them just fine as they studied, snogged, and exchanged correspondence with Voldemort. With his and Fenrir's help a birth control potion recipe was formed and finally Voldemort had to concede that he needed to meet with them. The recipe was very personalized and he needed her measurements.

The couple arrived via portkey one morning. Fenrir Greyback approached them, sniffing. "You're both alphas," he said after a few minutes.

Harry looked at his mate, "We thought as much." Hermione nodded in agreement before they were led to the potions lab. There stood Voldemort, though he looked rather different than he had at the Ministry of Magic. Harry blinked, "You look different."

"I've made some changes," Voldemort said. "I'm impressed by your courage, becoming a werewolf for your mate. I've never met anyone with that courage."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Then I'd say you've never really known anyone in love." Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Voldemort took Hermione's measurements. It wasn't until he moved within a foot of her that she caught it. Her heightened senses explained why he stayed so far away for the most part, "Fenrir is your mate."

The man looked at her, his face passive. He finally nodded his head, "He is."

Hermione watched him write down some notes, "It must have been hard on him when you essentially died." Voldemort remained silent, writing down the measurements and working out the amounts of each ingredient for maximum effectiveness. "No one's ever noticed it before?"

"Fenrir's the only werewolf I spend time with. The others are too far away from me when they're near to notice."

"Bringing us here means that your secret becomes known."

Voldemort nodded but didn't discuss it, "Fenrir's right, we need to keep you from having pups."

"Are you ashamed of being with him?"

The man's head snapped up and looked at her, "I have never been ashamed of Fenrir."

"It seems like you are. You aren't acknowledging he's your mate at all. I only know because I smelled him when he smelled Harry and me. Then I smelled you. It was clear."

"Our relationship is no one's business but our own."

Hermione just watched him finish the recipe. Finally she spoke, "Love potions are illegal for a reason, you know. If they're used then a person born to the couple would be incapable of love themselves."

"You're awfully nosy."

"It's a flaw," she shrugged. "I'm good at researching. I could help you correct that wrong."

"What makes you think I feel that way?"

"The sadness in your eyes when I mentioned you being Fenrir's mate. I get the whole wanting to do things alone. But you don't have to. I'm good at potions. You're helping me, it's only fair that I help you."

Voldemort froze and looked her in the eye, "You've studied love potions?"

"Molly Weasley once boasted that she had ensnared her husband Arthur with them. I was of course curious about them after that. When I read what they did I was appalled. It's rape, plain and simple."

"I have a rare tome on love potions, I've been studying it in the hopes of counteracting it."

"Two heads are better than one," Hermione said. Voldemort nodded slowly, "You changed your body. You have flesh toned skin, your hair is black, you have a nose. I can only assume it's in part for him, maybe completely for him. This next part might be more complicated but it's still feasible."

* * *

When Hermione and Voldemort emerged from the potions lab Harry was on her, kissing her, "I missed you too," she mumbled against his lips.

"I think we need to shag soon," he mumbled.

"You didn't kill Fenrir or Voldemort," she noted. "But you're right, I was craving your touch while I was gone."

"Bet you were more composed."

"Of course I was," she smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I have to give credit to nature for that. If we were both like you are right now then there would be problems."

Harry grinned and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How long does the potion take to make?"

"I believe it could be made within nine hours," Voldemort answered, "it's complex but the technique is straight-forward. With your mate's assistance it will be easier to execute."

Hermione looked at Harry, "I'm going to help Voldemort with a research project Harry." Harry began to growl and Hermione kissed him before whispering, "Harry James Potter you will shut up and you will listen." A whine escaped her mate but he obeyed, "He's helping us, it's only fair that we help him. And quite frankly, until we shag you're bloody useless at research. You're beginning to develop a one-track mind."

Harry looked her in the eye. Hermione wasn't one to cheat, and being his mate she never would. Still, instinct was taking over and he was struggling to hold it back. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "Relax and trust me Harry."

"I do but it's hard to overcome my instinct Hermione." She rolled her eyes and kissed her mate again.

* * *

They stayed to make the birth control potion, Fenrir taking Harry to see the land Voldemort would let them use to run on at the full moon. It was a good distraction, Harry had to admit. Still, he was feeling the yearning for his mate more strongly than he had in the days since he'd become a werewolf. He was certain the distance was the cause.

When they returned Hermione smiled and greeted him with a tight hug. "Just a few more hours." Harry's hands ran over her body, pulling her flush against him. "Harry…"

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled. "I want you."

"You have me," she whispered into his ear before pulling back, "Harry we still have to wait. I don't want cubs until we're at least in our twenties."

That snapped him out of his lusty haze and he blinked before nodding in agreement. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she rubbed his hand before pulling him to a couch to sit down. "It actually takes alot less time than we thought. Only another two hours of brewing required."

"Well that's a relief," he sighed. "This is getting to be too much. I'm glad I confessed my feelings to you before I turned. Otherwise I think I'd be unsure about my feelings vs natural instinct."

Hermione nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Voldemort watched them. "Once they mate they'll be fine," Fenrir said. "They'll be able to function as normal after that."

"As normal as two horny teenagers mated together, anyway," he watched them snuggling, "I still remember when we were first together."

Fenrir smirked and nodded, "I feel Harry's pain. You always did have better willpower than me."

A smile formed on the other man's lips. "Someone has to; your libido is quite intense."

"Werewolf," Fenrir shrugged. "Male alphas are incredibly sexual."

"But you said Harry would be normal after they mate," Voldemort frowned.

"I did. And he will; he'll be able to control himself again. Remember how I was after we mated the first time?" Fenrir followed Voldemort into the potions lab, "You know I could just bite you."

"The ingredients referenced indicate that if I want to overcome the emotional handicap I was handed I cannot be a werewolf when I take it. The ingredients are on your list of things that have no effect on werewolves. If a bite didn't work then…"

"Then you'd be out of luck," Fenrir nodded. He could understand that. "Still, it's plenty of work."

"The girl…Hermione," he forced himself to say her name, "she will help me research the potion."

Fenrir smirked. He knew that Tom had always struggled with emotions, or lack thereof; his initial research had led him into the dark arts and Fenrir had been forced to watch his lover and mate become even harder and crueler. Not that Fenrir was an innocent. He admittedly had a dark side. But he too had become darker as Tom fell into the dark arts. Seeing Hermione and Harry together reminded Fenrir of when, at the tender age of 16, he'd first met a 16 year old Tom Riddle. The minute he met Tom he'd known. He could smell it. And there was an immediate mutual attraction between the two men. But even as Fenrir fell in love he could tell that there was something different with Tom. The emotional depth wasn't there.

When Tom had realized that he couldn't feel what Fenrir did he'd begun to investigate it. When he found out from his biological father about the love potion he had exploded in a rage. Fenrir found him surrounded by the dead bodies six hours after the accidental magical explosion, just sitting and staring at the wall. He'd taken him to the cave Fenrir had been living in and cleaned him up. Tom had sat there, frozen, and told Fenrir everything. Tom's life story broke Fenrir's heart, but when he learned what his mother's crimes had done to her son Fenrir had certainly changed. He'd become harder, crueler…just as Tom had.

When Tom had become Voldemort Fenrir felt like a part of his mate, the soft and tender side meant only for his eyes, was gone for good. When Voldemort had been defeated by an infant Harry Potter Fenrir had felt like a part of his soul had left him.

Only when Voldemort had returned had Fenrir begun to feel whole again. But the being in that shell was decidedly not the Tom Riddle Fenrir had met when they were both 16. With Fenrir's help Voldemort had changed his body to look more like Tom, and the more human body seemed to soften him at least somewhat. The werewolf was trying his best to remind Tom of what they'd had, of what they were. It seemed that the two teens currently cuddling on the couch had reminded Tom of what they'd once had more than anything else. The fact that Tom was looking for the potion said that much, and brought a great relief to the aging wolf. "I do long for the day you can look at me the way I look at you."

For just a second, Tom surfaced and smiled at Fenrir. "I want that day too," he admitted softly. All too soon Voldemort returned, "Being incomplete disturbs me." Fenrir sighed. He needed that day, truthfully. And he was more certain than ever that Tom needed it too.

* * *

When the potion was finished Hermione set up a research calendar with Voldemort, Harry being quite watchful of the two much to Fenrir's amusement. The jealousy of a mated but celibate werewolf was intense. He felt sympathy for Harry. He knew the feeling.

Ultimately the Muggleborn werewolf and the dark lord agreed that working on it three days a week was acceptable. Voldemort would in turn help them with their spellwork and their education, Fenrir lending a hand where he was able. The teens said their goodbyes, Hermione hugging Fenrir and whispering, "I'll bring him back to you," into his ear before she took Harry with her back home. She left Fenrir Greyback smiling as he watched them vanish from the spot. Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf of seventy years, had hope for the second time in his life. And he was reminded just how glorious hope felt.

* * *

Hermione had taken the potion at Voldemort's lair so that he could verify it was working. When Harry and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place they ate dinner together before going to the library, "I caught the scent," Harry told her. "Fenrir and him…they're mates."

"They are," she nodded, looking though the books, "and I think something odd is going on."

"What?"

"Well I don't think that Tom Riddle became Voldemort."

"It's an anagram Hermione."

"I know that Harry but for a man full of hatred, of loathing, of anger, did he act like that at all?"

Harry frowned and sat down on a sofa. No he didn't. He was pleasant, never called Hermione a mudblood or used any derogatory terms to describe her or Harry; he looked up at his mate, "What's your point?"

"I think Voldemort was created. I think Tom was a young man who found he couldn't love and went looking for answers. I think he killed his father and grandparents accidentally when he learned what was taken from him by his mother. I think that Tom Riddle wanted very much to love Fenrir Greyback because he could see that Fenrir Greyback loved him. And I think he would stop at nothing to do it."

"All that makes sense but I still don't get where you're going with this," Harry said, frowning in confusion.

Hermione gently pulled a book out of a bookcase and then turned to face Harry, "I think that someone manipulated Tom Riddle into becoming Lord Voldemort, and Fenrir and Tom were both powerless to do anything more than watch. I think that the horcruxes were a way to further destabilize him. I think that when he came back the manipulator continued their work." Hermione sat down next to Harry on the sofa, "And I think that Fenrir was able to break through that manipulator's enchantments, if only slightly. Enough that some of Tom came through. Enough that Tom would alter his body, which has helped restore his sanity, if only a small amount of it. Enough that Tom was willing to help two young teens in love who are hiding from the world just like he and Fenrir were." Hermione turned to face Harry, "And I think that you destroying those horcruxes has helped Tom more than anything else because his soul is being reunited. So here's what we need to do. First, we need to find the others and we need to destroy them. Then we have to break the enchantments and I have a few ideas about that," she added, "and then finally we make two potions. One to make Fenrir and Tom closer to our age to get back that which was stolen from them and one that makes Tom feel emotions like love." She gazed into Harry's eyes, "Will you help me, Harry?"

"Of course I will," Harry said, looking at her. "If someone made Tom into Voldemort, then they're the ones that got my parents killed. And they probably did alot more than that which means that Tom and I deserve vengeance and justice. Not to mention you and Fenrir."

"Fenrir deserves the most," Hermione said sadly, "watching the person you love change and being unable to stop him? Unable to help them? It must be crushing him."

Harry called Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher into the room, "Guys, Hermione and I have met with Tom Riddle. We need your help to help him. We think someone did things to him to make him become Voldemort."

All three elves glanced up at this, "What is we doings?"

"Kreacher, I need you to find all the books you can on enchanting people, objects, whatever. Anything that can make a person have enormous sway over another but from a distance. It doesn't have to be constant involvement, but it needs to override free will." Kreacher nodded in obedience to his mistress' orders. If someone else was involved in the death of his beloved master, Kreacher had to stop them. They might hurt Master Harry and Mistress Hermione and he couldn't let that happen.

"Dobby, I need you to find out who had access to Tom when he was sixteen. I also need you to find two more horcruxes and bring them to us so we can destroy them." Dobby nodded in understanding of his orders, "But don't do anything stupid or dangerous, okay? Be safe because we don't want you to get hurt."

"I is doing it Miss," Dobby promised.

Hermione smiled at him before looking at Winky, "Winky I need your help researching love potions and how to combat them. We'll also work on how to remove enchantments placed on people." Winky nodded eagerly. It was so nice to be useful to a family again.

Harry admired his mate's ability to take control of a situation. "Hermione we're going to have so much work to do."

"I know Harry. But would you rather kill Voldemort or save his soul?"

"The latter. I don't think I'm a killer yet." Harry smiled at her, "So you're doing this for Fenrir, Tom, and me?"

"Well if I can help you as well as others you know I always will."

"You're amazing, Hermione. I'm so lucky to have you as my mate." Hermione smiled and kissed him, Harry deepening it as he closed his eyes and pulled her into his embrace. It was now safe for them to be together fully. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry," she ran her hand over his torso, "I want a proper snog and then we're going to make love."

"Yes ma'am," Harry grinned as his lips returned to hers. As far as Harry was concerned his allies were now Hermione, the three house elves in their employ, and Tom and Fenrir. It was probable that they could add Fenrir's pack to it, but he didn't want to put the cart before the horse. He and Hermione had quite the task ahead of them. But he knew that they could do it. They were unstoppable together.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a problem. Hermione Granger was that problem. Harry had clearly run off with her, and Dumbledore had to presume that they were dating. Not welcoming her back to Hogwarts would mean that Harry would not return. However, he desperately needed to be rid of her. She was too skilled at getting Harry out of trouble or saving his life. He could tell Harry about the act that saw werewolves being vehemently refused education and could lead to her death but if Harry learned who had voted for the law, namely Albus Dumbledore, Harry would want nothing to do with him. Compounding these problems with Harry was the problem he faced with the Order. He dare not tell them that Hermione Granger was a werewolf but he saw no way to keep it a secret. If he didn't treat her as he had Remus questions would arise and Remus might learn more than he should. Albus Dumbledore had a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I had up to the top of page three written (that's just before Albus Dumbledore writes the letter) and then sat and stared at my story. And I thought. And I thought. And I stared. And I moved to other stories, turning out small contributions to other unfinished works (a sentence here, a paragraph there, etc.) and then all of a sudden...BAM I'm onto page seven. Secretly, I love it when that happens. **

**I just have to explain something about the whole Wolfsbane thing. I'm taking Wolfsbane literally, as in, wolf's curse or wolf's blight or wolf's pest or wolf's nuisance (guess who used the synonym feature on their word processor lol). So the potion, while it allegedly 'helps' werewolves, is in fact doing the opposite. It impedes the wolf rather than helping them. It also makes them sitting ducks for attacks since it makes them not only docile but sleepy. Not to mention any 'side effects' I've added into the story. It's actually funny; a reviewer asked if Hermione would brew Wolfsbane and I suddenly thought about what 'Wolfsbane' actually means. And then I used google because I don't know shit about flowers. **

**Aconitum is a highly poisonous herb/flower and is also called Monkshood and 'The Queen of Poisons'. The toxins extracted from it were used to kill wolves and that's why the nickname, 'Wolf's Bane'. -Fanfiction has done so much to increase my education...Anyway, I don't know about the rest of you but I wouldn't want to ingest anything called 'The Queen of Poisons'.**

* * *

Fenrir picked Harry up off the ground, "That was unpleasant."

Harry stared at the older werewolf, "Really? Unpleasant? We nearly died!"

"Werewolves are more durable than you might have read about," Fenrir said dismissively, "At least we got the damned thing."

Harry nodded and looked at the ring in his dragonhide glove-covered hand. "Any ideas on how to destroy it?"

"I can cast Fiendfyre," Fenrir said. "How did you destroy the others?"

"Basilisk fang, turned into a werewolf, and the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Well we can't bite the ring and we can't get the other two things," Fenrir looked at him, "Fiendfyre seems to be our only option."

Harry set the ring on a rock and moved beside Fenrir, who took out his wand. Harry looked at it, "That doesn't look like one of Ollivander's wands," he said.

"Tom made it for me," Fenrir said, "I wasn't allowed a wand by the Ministry." Harry frowned at that but watched as Fenrir cast Fiendfyre. Harry could still remember the joy on Dobby's face that he'd discovered a horcrux. Fortunately Dobby hadn't been upset that he couldn't get the horcrux himself. While Hermione and Voldemort worked on the love potion cure Harry recruited Fenrir to go with him and get it and destroy it. Fenrir immediately agreed.

* * *

Watching Fenrir cast Fiendfyre was impressive. The ring broke and a green gas and a cry were released and soon Fenrir stopped the fire. "That's one more down. Just one left then."

"Would help if we knew where it was," Harry said as Fenrir wrapped an arm around him and they Disapparated.

They reappeared near the Forest of Dean. Harry looked at Fenrir, "Is something wrong?"

Fenrir shook his head, "I just…I wanted to thank you for helping Tom. I know you have good reason to hate him but you're helping him anyway."

The younger man smiled, "Hermione calls it my 'saving people syndrome'. But I don't want to kill him. And Hermione pointed out that by helping Tom we can help you too." Harry looked out at the forest, "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore's behind this. His compulsive need to control me and everyone else makes me pretty sure that he's the one."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Fenrir muttered. "Still, we need to figure out how to stop whatever enchantments are on Tom. Once he's in a right frame of mind he'll be much more helpful."

"I think they're making progress on the love potion cure."

"Because Voldemort wants it," Fenrir explained, "Once Tom can feel emotions I'm hoping that my own love for him can overpower the enchantments some more to make him pliable enough to fight them off. Then his brilliant mind can be put to use."

Harry watched Fenrir for a moment before speaking, "How did you learn to use magic Fenrir? I mean, you couldn't go to Hogwarts."

"Tom taught me quite a bit but mostly I'm self-taught," he answered. "We should probably get back, Harry."

"Hey do you think Tom would make Hermione and me new wands?"

"He might," Fenrir nodded, "I'm sure your mate has the ability to make them. I know where the book is."

"What's your wand's core?"

"Werewolf hair."

"Whose?"

"Mine," he smiled. "We should get back now."

* * *

Hermione looked at the love potion recipes spread out over three work tables in Voldemort's potions lab. "Do you know which your mother used?"

Voldemort frowned and shook his head, "I was sixteen by the time I found my father. By then…"

"By then the potion had been out of his system for sixteen to seventeen years," she nodded in understanding. "The only potential problem is if your mother used a more heavy duty love potion. Do you know how quickly Tom snapped out of it after she stopped administering the potion?"

"Immediately, why?"

Hermione smiled, "Well Amortentia doesn't immediately release the victim. But the weaker ones, the ones you have to use frequently, they do."

Voldemort smiled at Hermione. She was incredibly smart, he knew that. She was incredibly clever as well. "Sure you weren't a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione shook her head, "The hat offered but it saw my past being bullied. It put me in Gryffindor after that. I don't know about your time but today Ravenclaw is a house of bullies just like Slytherin is a house of liars, thieves, and jerks."

"And Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" He asked.

"The Puffs are like ostriches, sticking their heads in the sand. The Gryffindors are loud, vocally hostile to Slytherins…you'd think Slytherin was full of mini-dark lords. Harry and I were never that way…although Slytherin is a bastion of pureblood supremacy."

"That hasn't changed," he said. "Gryffindor has had that hatred for Slytherin since before I attended school there. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not unlike as you described them."

Hermione looked through the love potions that had to be administered frequently. "These are all pretty similar, just a few different additions that shouldn't make much of an impact to the potion itself. Not chemically speaking."

Voldemort nodded, "We need to work out the amounts of each ingredient."

"Right," Hermione looked over the list, "not to mention the order. Some of these ingredients could have explosive results if we add them too soon or too late."

* * *

Harry leaned against the door, "Hermione? Do you not intend to eat dinner?"

She looked up, "Is it that late already?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "and I'm starving."

"What for?"

There was no hiding Harry's shit-eating grin. Hermione knew him far too well. "Well both of those things you're thinking of would be acceptable to me."

"I'm sure they would," she walked over and kissed him, "Do you want to go home?"

"We could probably both use some relaxation," he said. "So I'm thinking dinner and some snuggling?"

"Sure," she smiled. She glanced back at Voldemort, "We should probably take a break anyway."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was certain he had the perfect plan. He picked up a quill and wrote:

_Harry,_

_ While I am sorry that Miss Granger has been bitten by a werewolf I must insist you return to Hogwarts. It is not safe to be with a werewolf not on the Wolfsbane potion and especially not a werewolf recently bitten. Unfortunately it's not possible for Miss Granger to return to Hogwarts. She is too dangerous at present. I look forward to your safe return to Hogwarts tomorrow._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

He didn't say the true reason why she couldn't return, but had an excellent excuse. Harry would believe that. Just to be sure he put a few compulsion charms on the letter. Soon Harry would be back under his control.

* * *

Harry laughed so hard after reading the letter that he was afraid he'd break several ribs. Hermione joined him as they rolled on the floor, clutching their sides as they laughed. Harry wiped some tears away, "We have got to show this to Tom and Fenrir. They'll love this."

Hermione took several deep breaths to gather herself before speaking, "I don't know what's funnier, that he desperately doesn't want you to know the real reason I can't return or that he thinks Wolfsbane potion is necessary for a werewolf."

He leaned against the sofa and pulled her to him, "Wizarding society does like the Wolfsbane potion. But then, what's not to like? It subjugates a whole species and can induce fear and paranoia of the wolf inside."

She nodded and rested her head against his, "The compulsion charms were a nice touch. Pity they don't work on house elves."

"You'd think he'd know better."

Hermione looked up at him, "Really? Us leaving Hogwarts was no doubt shocking to him. To boot we refuse to return. Dumbledore doesn't have people say no to him." They stayed silent for awhile, just snuggling together for a bit. Finally Hermione spoke, "What do you want to say back to him?"

"I want to tell him what he can do to himself. I won't say that though."

"Could be fun though," she pointed out.

"I'd rather say it in person and right now that's not an option, love." Deciding that their conversation had turned too serious he leaned over and licked Hermione. From the edge of her jaw up her right cheek. She stared at him before he grinned and ran from the room, well aware that she would be chasing him. He was not disappointed as she ran up the stairs after him before tackling him just before he could get to their bedroom. "You're too strong," he muttered as she shifted to hold him down.

"It'd be unfair if you were stronger than me, my love," she retorted, flipping him so that she could stare at him. "Now then," she glared, "You. Licked. Me." Each word was punctuated with the scariest glare imaginable. Harry was pretty certain that lesser wizards would have pissed themselves. Hermione leaned close to him and whispered, "If you feel like licking me Harry, I'd prefer if it was in a certain other area far south of my face. And you'd best keep that in mind, Mr. Potter," she continued, "because otherwise I won't be licking you in a certain area far south of your face."

"Yes dear," he breathed, getting hard at the thought of it. "What about when we're wolves? Fenrir said we should remember the next time we turn."

"Well when we're wolves it's an acceptable form of affection. We can nuzzle and lick one another's muzzle…"

"We'll put a whole new meaning to 'doing it doggy style,'" Harry grinned. Hermione didn't have the heart to roll her eyes at this joke, choosing to lean down and kiss him, "I love you," he mumbled when she pulled back briefly.

"I love you too," she whispered, "we should go to bed Harry."

"It's only what, 9:30 pm? Hermione, love…"

"We're not sleeping Harry," she said simply, sliding one hand into his pants to emphasize her point. Harry stood up easily, picking Hermione up and carrying her into their bedroom. He really loved being a werewolf.

* * *

Both Fenrir and Tom thought Dumbledore's letter was hilarious as well. The Wolfsbane remark had him growling, at first, but Tom calmed him down with a hand on the back of his neck. It seemed, to Harry and Hermione at least, that that other horcrux's destruction had Tom feeling much better. Thus far he seemed unaware of the changes, or at least Voldemort was unaware. Hermione thought Tom seemed grateful for any time in which he could just be himself.

At first Harry debated telling Dumbledore he was a werewolf but decided to further taunt the wizard. Much to Tom's delight he channeled his inner Slytherin as he wrote the letter:

_To The Order,_

_ Why would I abandon Hermione now that she's a werewolf? She's certainly not dangerous. Anyway, no one has a problem with Remus Lupin, why would there be a problem with Hermione? I will only return to Hogwarts when my girlfriend can. I will never abandon her. As for the Wolfsbane, I've looked it up and did you know that it makes werewolves subservient, weak, paranoid, and frightened of themselves? None of those are things I want of my Hermione. She's perfect as is. I do find it curious, though, that Headmaster Dumbledore believes that love is my only way to defeat Voldemort and yet he wants me to leave the love of my life. How does that make sense?_

_ Harry Potter_

Calling Hermione perfect earned him a snog before they sent the letter off with Dobby and Hedwig. Since they didn't know where the last horcrux was Fenrir and Harry researched the enchantments using books that Kreacher helped them find. He'd even procured a list for them that they used when looking at Voldemort's collection of books.

Hermione and Tom, meanwhile, were beginning the potion. Like a logic puzzle, there was a specific order the ingredients had to go into. Since Hermione whizzed through logic puzzles, and Tom did as well, they made short work of that. Each step was thrice checked but by the time they'd added their third dangerous ingredient and no explosions had happened they both breathed a sigh of relief. They had done it. Now to just finish the potion, which would have to simmer for several hours in four different stages; it was without a doubt the most complicated potion Hermione had ever made, but it would work and that was all that mattered.

* * *

For not the first time Albus Dumbledore was flustered and furious. He'd been so sure of his plan and here it hadn't worked. To make matters worse, while he refused the let the Order read the previous letter he had told them that it was a simple misunderstanding between himself and Harry and that Harry would be returning to the school that day. When a letter arrived instead, with Hedwig no less, the questions began.

Where was Harry? Why was Harry upset? What about Hermione? Were they safe? Had something happened to either of them? Indeed, the questions were so many (and so often repeated) and left Dumbledore so flustered that they even served as a distraction when Severus Snape didn't show up for breakfast. Unbeknownst to everyone within Hogwarts Severus Snape had been visited by Voldemort last night. And had then been put through five hours of the Cruciatus. At the end Voldemort had licked his lips, "This is on behalf of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." While his body was spasming in pain, there was nothing wrong with his hearing. Severus Snape's eyes had grown wide before he'd been killed with his own spell. It took Fenrir two hours to clean the Potions Master's rooms after that. Kreacher and Dobby had personally delivered them to Hogwarts, and then returned them back to the lair.

The aging headmaster wasn't even aware that Severus was missing until students from his first class reported that he hadn't arrived to teach them. Albus Dumbledore entered the Snape's quarters to reveal…nothing. Everything was as it should be. He quickly ordered the house elves to search the castle as he sat down. This day was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Hermione stirred the potion eight times clockwise and four times counter-clockwise before gently removing the stirring rod and placing it on the work table. Tom sighed, "This is tedious."

"But it'll work," she said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Harry and I obviously know about horcruxes. And I've read what they do. But…doesn't the process hurt? I mean, you're splitting your soul. I would imagine that it hurts."

"It's an unspeakable pain," he said. "Worse than the Cruciatus."

"Then you must have been desperate to make them."

"Arrogant, not desperate. The first one I didn't know about the pain."

She nodded in understanding. "How did you make the Dark Mark? I've never found anything about wizarding tattoos."

"Wizards don't have tattoos," he said. "It's really more of an enchantment. I have some books about enchantments on people."

"Can you control them? Like, if you wanted to make Lucius Malfoy walk off a cliff could you will it through the mark?"

"There are enchantments that could manage it but they're not as effective. The Dark Mark is more used for bringing them to my location."

"Can you track them with it? Like if someone defected and you wanted to find them could you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I have some books on casting enchantments on people if you'd like to read them."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione smiled, "Grimmauld Place doesn't have much on enchanting people, and I'm very curious about that branch of magic. Hogwarts of course had nothing."

Tom gave her a list of books to check out, which she slid into Harry's possession as the couple snuggled and waited the appropriate amount of time for the potion to be ready for the next step. Fenrir sat next to Tom and gently ran his fingers through Tom's hair. Tom's eyes closed and he leaned his head towards Fenrir, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement. It was rare that they saw Tom enjoy any sign of affection; so when he did they found it rather entertaining. While Fenrir knew about the enchantment and the horcruxes, Harry and Hermione had agreed to keep the potion to return them to age sixteen/seventeen to themselves. They worked on that at night with much help from their elves, who were just amazing. The past two and a half weeks had seemingly flown by given how much they had to do. But Harry was enjoying himself.

* * *

Normally Harry would complain about so much studying but he knew that time was of the essence. They had to move quickly while Dumbledore and the Order were off their game. The fact that Voldemort had dispatched Pettigrew already (the dead rat left hanging in the Ministry atrium in human form) and now taken out Snape had Harry feeling grateful. That left Lucius and Bellatrix. Once Hermione and Tom had left the room to tend the potion again Dobby appeared. Harry and Fenrir both dropped to the floor to be closer to Dobby so he could whisper, "Dobby is finding last horcuruxy thingy," he announced, smiling up at the two men.

"What is it and where is it?"

"Is Gryffindor's shield," Dobby stated, "is in place Dobby can takes youse," he added. "Is secrets."

Harry walked into the lab and kissed his mate whispering, "Last one. Keep him away from the potion since we don't know what will happen." Looking at Tom he said, "Fenrir wants to show me where his pack runs so I know where not to go. We'll be gone for awhile." Tom nodded and went back to the recipe, making sure that everything was added properly.

* * *

Dobby dropped them off outside a place that Fenrir recognized, "The cave."

"The cave you brought him to?" Harry asked. Fenrir had told him a bit about his and Tom's life before Voldemort entered the picture.

The old werewolf nodded, "I can't believe…of course Voldemort would pollute this cave with that item."

"At least you know the layout, right? So that's helpful." Fenrir nodded and they entered the cave, prepared to fight off the traps.

But there were no traps. And it was then that Harry realized why. This was probably his second horcrux, the diary being the first. Fenrir checked the shield for any traps. "I really, really hope this works."

Harry just stayed by his side, waiting. He and Hermione actually didn't cast any magic outside of Grimmauld Place. They couldn't until they had new wands that didn't have a magical trace from the Ministry imbibed in them. Tom had promised to help them both make their own after the emotion potion (as Harry was now calling it) was finished. He went with Fenrir more as backup since if Fenrir was injured Harry could call for Kreacher and the elf could get them back to Hermione and Tom. Harry also could speak Parsel if necessary, which had been incredibly useful at the Gaunt shack. They hadn't had to cast any magic, though they'd had to run for their lives as traps were set for when the ring was taken.

Fenrir wasn't taking chances this time, and cast Fiendfyre on the shield while in the cave.

* * *

Tom fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Hermione, unable to stop because of the potion, called for Winky, "Yes Mistress?"

"Hold his head so he doesn't hurt himself. I can't help him at present. If I do then we start the potion over."

Winky obeyed, using her elf magic to keep his head safe from getting a concussion or worse. As soon as Hermione finished the potion (which was difficult since her instinct was to help Tom) five minutes later she took over, holding Tom's head between her thighs. The convulsions suddenly stopped fifteen minutes from when they started. Tom gave a shaky smile, "You know, your mate wouldn't be pleased with where my head's at."

"You're gay, you idiot," she smiled back. "I'd be more concerned about Fenrir spending so much time with Harry than he'd be concerned about me spending time with you." Hermione grew serious, "And since when do you tell jokes Tom Riddle?"

He sat up with her help and immediately fell back into her arms. She just held him as he answered, "I used to all the time with Fen. Before…" He tilted his head back to look up at her, "The other horcruxes are destroyed!"

She laughed at the wonderment and glee on his face as she nodded. "We didn't want to tell you about them in case Voldemort found out. Harry and Fenrir went to destroy the last one tonight."

"Thank you Hermione," he whispered. "Just…thank you."

"Well don't thank me yet. The Emotion Potion isn't done just yet. Needs another five hours."

"Needs a better name," he mumbled. He felt weak and tired and Hermione was a surprisingly good pillow. Hermione called for Winky and the elf levitated the former dark lord to the sofa. Hermione sat with his head on her lap, "Not calling it Emotion Potion."

"How about 'The Great Granger-Riddle Love Potion Cure for Children Born Out of Rape'?"

"Fitting but no," he mumbled. "I'm really tired."

"You finally have your whole soul together. I think the enchantment increased as the amount of your soul decreased. Or at least your ability to be manipulated by it."

"That's why you were curious…you're bloody brilliant."

"I have my moments," she smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

* * *

**A/N2- Keeping time straight in this story is hard. You're not meant to think it's all happening at once, but I've noticed I'm failing to indicate how much time has passed because for me it's irrelevant (big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, stuff). Of course Hermione and Tom, even both being geniuses, can't make a love potion cure so quickly. Of course it takes Fen and Harry some time to work out where the horcruxes are (plus they have to destroy them at night). So if you all need more time passing indicators please let me know. So far no complaints but if you would like more time clarifiers I don't have a problem putting them in. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I think my muse is finally slowing down with this story. So don't expect the new chap right away. I would really like to work on Inseparable but I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately which lowers my desire to write. Yesterday I felt much better. Today I'm not feeling good again. **

**Anyway, this chap begins where the last chap ended.**

* * *

When Fenrir and Harry returned to see an exhausted Tom snoozing with his head in Hermione's lap Harry had given a predatory growl. Fenrir merely picked up Tom and carried him to the bedroom while Harry moved to Hermione, who stood and hugged him, "He was convulsing Harry. It was horrible."

"The potion?"

"Just another 3 and a half hours before the last is added. It then simmers for 12 hours. What took you two so long?"

"Fenrir was trying to control himself. He got really mad. The last horcrux was in the cave he'd once taken Tom to."

She nodded in understanding, "Poor Fenrir," she said.

"What happened when the horcrux was destroyed?" Fenrir asked, re-entering the room.

"Tom fell to the floor and screamed in pain before he started convulsing. I had Winky hold his head while I finished up the potion and then I took over. I held his head between my thighs so he wouldn't hurt himself." She looked at Fenrir, "He made a joke, shockingly enough, and I asked him since when did he tell jokes. He said he told them all the time with you before the horcruxes. Then he realized what we'd done. He looked so happy. He thanked me and I told him about the enchantment. He understood that too." Hermione sat down on the couch with Harry, "He tried to sit up but fell right back into me. I think it took alot out of him, finally getting his soul back in one piece. So we sat on the couch until you two returned."

Fenrir was visibly overjoyed that they'd helped with the enchantments by taking out the horcruxes. Now they just had the complex matter of removing the enchantments.

* * *

Fifteen and a half hours later Tom was sitting on a stool as Hermione ladled up the potion into a goblet. She handed it to Tom who sniffed it to be sure before putting it to his lips and drinking it. He sat the empty goblet on the table, "It tastes pretty good."

She smiled and wrote that down in the notes. Then it happened. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, his face wrinkling. Fenrir stood by, ready to hold him if anything happened while Harry was positioned to keep him from falling off the stool. When Tom looked up the red eyes that had been there for so long were a deep brown. Harry noted that they were certainly darker than Hermione's. "How do you feel?" Hermione asked him.

"N-no pain," he answered. Harry smiled. Tom had misunderstood her question.

"No, she means your emotions," Harry explained.

Tom still looked unsure before he gazed at Hermione for a long moment. "G-gr-grateful. I feel grateful toward you."

She smiled. "Look at Harry next."

Tom obeyed, staring at the young werewolf for a long moment before saying, "Sorrow and regret and gratitude."

"Excellent!" Hermione rubbed her hands together happily, "Now look at Fenrir."

Tom had to turn to do that and Harry helped him stand up (he was still a bit shaky). Tom took one look in Fenrir's eyes and spoke, "I…I feel…I feel…" Harry immediately took Hermione's hand and they exited. It wasn't their business to hear Tom tell Fenrir that he loved him for the first time. And he was fairly certain that he didn't want to see them showcasing that love or Fenrir's imminent joy. That was private.

* * *

Forty minutes later a blissful looking Fenrir and Tom exited the potions lab to see Harry and Hermione looking through books about enchantments. "I can't thank you two enough," Fenrir said, his arm wrapped around his lover.

"Well we're not done yet. For now we're keeping Dumbledore spinning but we need to keep him confused if he is the one who cast the enchantment."

Tom nodded and sat down, "Most of the Hogwarts professors who were there when I was there are dead. No student can cast anything that strong." He frowned, "Why though?"

They all sat in silence, struggling to think of a motive. Like Hermione had pointed out; the motive wasn't necessary to stop the enchantment. But it was necessary to stop Dumbledore, they thought. Hermione thought about all she knew about Dumbledore. Suddenly she looked up, "Tom, Fenrir, what was it like when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald?"

"The celebrations were even greater than when Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby," Fenrir remembered, hoping to give the two a frame of reference.

Fortunately, that helped. Harry looked at Hermione, confused. She explained, "After the defeat of Grindelwald he became Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. To boot, he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. He even was offered the position of Minister of Magic."

"Because he doesn't like politics," Harry answered.

Tom, quickly catching onto Hermione's thoughts, continued, "Wrong. If he was Minister of Magic of Britain, he couldn't be on the Wizengamot, ICW, or be Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Exactly. He has obtained the most power by avoiding that title," Hermione explained. "Power that he intends to keep."

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men," Tom quoted, "Lord John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton said that in a letter to Bishop Mandell Creighton in 1887."

"Jeeze, he has the same number of names as Dumbledore," Harry said.

"But much smarter," Hermione said. "People tend to look at the first sentence, but the second sentence is important. 'Great men are almost always bad men'. What does everyone say Dumbledore is, Harry?"

"Great," he said automatically. Suddenly his eyes flashed in understanding. He looked at the others, "So do we all agree that Dumbledore had the most to gain? Voldemort appears and suddenly everyone is looking to Dumbledore for help. The defeater of Dark Lords. Baby Harry banishes Voldemort and suddenly the spotlight fades from Dumbledore."

"So he banishes baby Harry to live with Muggles who hate him," Fenrir said, "keeping you out of the spotlight and pushing himself back into it."

"Then I returned to the wizarding world," Harry began.

"And suddenly Voldemort is back," Hermione nodded, glad that Harry understood the theory. "It's too convenient. Dumbledore must have done something to compel Voldemort's revival."

They all nodded in agreement before Harry glanced at Fenrir, "The horcrux left my body when I became a werewolf. That's a powerful spell to overcome. Wouldn't an enchantment do the same?"

"So if Fen bit me," Tom began.

"He'd be free from any enchantments," Fenrir finished. The two men gazed at one another, engaged in silent conversation. Hermione and Harry smirked. They too could communicate with a single look.

"You'll turn me at the next full moon," Tom finally said.

Fenrir smiled. "You're sure?"

"Harry has impressed me. And he's right. I l-love you," he struggled, but he could say it. The look in Fenrir's eyes when he did was too sweet.

"Hermione, we made the right decision," Harry whispered to her.

"I think so too," she smiled, kissing him gently.

* * *

The search for Severus Snape had turned up nothing, leaving Albus Dumbledore without a defense instructor again. He was beginning to think the position really was cursed. Ultimately he got the Ministry to place Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks in the position on the second day of Snape's absence. At least he had the Order members he wanted close by him. The delivery of Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry, hung upside down with the memories of his crimes in a vial attached to him, was also strange. It certainly wasn't Harry, he knew that much. But he certainly couldn't work out why two men that Harry loathed were suddenly dead or had vanished. It made no sense to the old man.

Albus Dumbledore looked over Harry's letter again. Manipulating Harry was much harder right now. The boy was not obeying him and for whatever reason he had overcome the compulsion charms. He placed the letter on his desk. He couldn't refute the Wolfsbane potion. He also couldn't set up an 'accident' for Miss Granger. He couldn't access them. Albus rubbed his hands over his face. It did not help that the two had refused to contact any of their friends.

There had to be some way. A betrothal to one Miss Weasley would help, but James and Lily had purposefully arranged for their son to never enter into a betrothal through Gringotts. Both parents had called it an archaic, sexist, demeaning ritual of pureblood elitists who were more interested in business connections than the happiness of their children. The goblins had been given their orders clearly. Albus couldn't accomplish that. Not that he hadn't tried once. He'd been banished from Gringotts for three months after that.

Perhaps…perhaps if he offered Miss Granger the Shrieking Shack to stay in…she'd certainly be close enough to meet with an…unfortunate…accident. He smiled and began writing the letter. He'd get what he wanted this time. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Tom and Fenrir took over researching the enchantments, leaving Harry and Hermione free to work on the potion they'd been researching as well as making their own wands, which Tom assisted with. Fenrir helped Tom procure a collection of wand cores. Ultimately, Boomslang venom had been the core that most called to Hermione. "This will be a powerful wand," Tom said. "I suggest you make a stone wand rather than a wooden one. Easier with Boomslang venom and far more powerful." Basilisk skin, taken from the basilisk that Harry had destroyed, chose Harry. Tom smirked, "Parselmouths are particularly powerful with Basilisk skin."

"Do you have your own custom made wand?"

"Basilisk fang, 7 and 1/4 inches, unyielding, blood red corundum," Tom said, pulling the wand out of his robes. "The unyielding is unnecessary when you consider that it _is _stone. Fenrir kept it for me so Voldemort couldn't use it."

"It looks really cool," Harry said, admiring the stone wand, "Fenrir's is wooden."

"I'm going to be making him a new one," Tom nodded. "Stone is better for wands than wood. Stone won't break and the core reacts powerfully to certain stones."

"Like?"

"Basilisk corresponds with corundum. Only the color will be determined," Tom said. "As for Hermione, well diamonds are a girl's best friend." Hermione looked at Tom, confused. "Black diamonds," he clarified.

She smiled, "Harry, are you going to let another man give me an extremely long diamond before you?"

Harry's eyes widened before he pulled her into his arms, "We're mates. I guess I never thought about whether you'd want to get married."

She kissed his cheek, "Harry, I'm teasing. It's fine."

"No it's not," Harry said, frowning. He looked over at Fenrir, "I need to go jewelry shopping."

Before Hermione, or Tom, could say anything Harry had vanished with Fenrir. "I love that man but he's so stubborn."

Tom smirked and went to his secret wand area, "I know you're probably thinking that a long black diamond wand is impossible."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Stone wands have the fortune of being shorter. They channel magical power far easier than you might have expected. The longer your wand, the harder it is for you to channel your magic."

"So your wand is 7 1/4 inches because you have strong capabilities and control over your magic."

"Yes," he nodded, pleased that she understood so perfectly. "I had the fortune of gaining access to a diamond mine. Come here to see which length will call to you." Hermione's wand choice was also 7 1/4 inches. She smiled. That was nice to see. It was very rudimentary, though. A long, unshapely rod. As opposed to Tom's, which was a masterpiece. In this she could see how wandmaking was an art form. Tom's was so beautiful, the way the grooves of the wand moved along it lengthwise. Tom smiled, "No wand, to my knowledge, has ever been shorter than seven inches. You and I are the shortest that I've ever heard of. I would imagine Harry will be of a similar length."

"And Fenrir?"

"Him too," Tom said. "When I first met him he couldn't do any magic. He lived like a beggar or a hermit. I taught him everything I could after making him that wooden wand."

"How do we shape the wand?"

"I will make them with you by my side. I would have you do it but black diamonds are rather expensive. Destroying it accidentally is not ideal."

"No I would think not," she nodded. "This is an expensive gift."

Tom gazed at her, "You have given me back my humanity, Hermione. And more importantly, you've overcome the deficiency my mother cursed me with. I can give Fenrir something he's wanted since we were sixteen."

"Love," she and Tom said at the same time.

He continued, "That is worth more to me than all the gold and jewels in the world, and I will endeavor to thank you for as long as I live." They smiled at one another and Tom sat down to explain the process of making stone wands to her as they waited for their mates to return.

* * *

Harry didn't have a clue. He knew he wanted to get her an engagement ring. Truthfully, he should have thought of it sooner. But being someone's mate…it made your thoughts go down a different path. There was no promise of marriage, because you knew you'd always be together. There was no proposal, because you already belonged to one another. Werewolf senses and urges overwhelmed human customs. It was why he and Hermione didn't go out on dates. It was why they'd gone from confessions to snogging to shagging within a couple weeks. It was why Harry was now desperately hoping that Fenrir, who he looked at as a big brother, could help him find an engagement ring for Hermione.

Fortunately for Harry, Fenrir could help. And knowing Hermione did too. The ring was platinum (since silver was out and plenty of gold rings also contained silver) and the diamond was 5 karats. Any bigger and Harry was concerned that they looked too gaudy. The jeweler said it was 'blemish-free' but Harry didn't have a clue what the hell that meant. He just picked out the ring and bought it.

* * *

When Hermione and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place that night Harry found Dobby with a letter, "Dumbly-doors is writing agains."

"Did you remove the compulsions?"

Dobby nodded, "Is cleans," he said.

Harry and Hermione sat down to read it. When they finished they stared at the letter, then at each other, "How stupid does he think I am?" Harry asked her. "Like he wouldn't try to separate us as soon as we returned."

Hermione nodded before gently running her hands through his hair, "I agree. So what now?"

"Do you think he's showing the letters to the Order?"

"Doubtful. But do we want to do what you're thinking before Tom is free from the enchantment, fully?"

"No," he sighed. "But as soon as we're sure, we're doing it. I want to hit the old bastard where it hurts; right in his reputation."

The smile on her lips at that was wonderful, to his mind. He took her hand and squeezed, "Hermione, I picked out a ring with help from Fenrir. Being a werewolf we've forgotten about lots of things like dating and whatnot. And…well I know you're my mate but I think it should still be our choice, just like me becoming a werewolf was or me asking you to be my girlfriend was. So," he swallowed hard and pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"You don't have to do this, Harry," she whispered. "I was teasing before."

"I'm not doing it because of that. I'm doing it because you've had so many choices taken from you. Right now you get to make your choice."

"I made my choice when you asked me to bite you, Harry," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "And I don't regret it. Yes I'll marry you."

Harry grinned and jumped up in the air before sliding the ring onto her finger, "Platinum, not silver. And not gold, since that has some silver in it too often times."

"I love it when you're smart," she whispered before crushing her mouth to his again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Well according to my doc manager I haven't uploaded a new chapter in 10 days. So here we go! I have to say, I'm liking the Tom in this story. He's much more lighthearted than I've ever written him before. Also, there's a cliffhanger. If you follow my work you'll understand that I don't usually leave you all with cliffies but this time, for whatever reason, I couldn't help myself. So please forgive me and I'm hoping that the cliffie will inspire a more rapid writing so that you aren't all stuck waiting too long. **

**Curiously, I've only got one negative review so far. I was told that the introduction of Voldemort/Tom and Fenrir was "revolting". I'm going to presume they meant Voldemort not being innately evil. It's rather amusing, I think. Albus Dumbledore does some stuff in this chapter, and Remus Lupin appears. Did I mention the cliffie? There's a cliffie.****  
**

**Disclaimer- I really don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters. All the rights to Harry Potter belong to a woman with an amazing imagination named JK Rowling and a few corporations. **

* * *

Dumbledore didn't send anymore letters in the days leading up to the full moon. Harry and Hermione continued their work on the potion to return the two older men to their youth and the night that they were to transform they portkeyed to the land near the Forest of Dean. They undressed and Harry smiled at her, "What?"

"Just…the way the moon hits your skin…it just makes you even more beautiful."

"You are too much," she shook her head and pulled him to her to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you," he pulled away as they began to transform.

Hermione glanced at Harry; his wolf form was black fur and he was bigger than her, but not by much. He bumped her head with his and flicked her muzzle with his tongue. She returned the nuzzle before rising up on her hind legs to push him. They ran around the clearing, playing with one another.

* * *

Fenrir gazed at Tom for a long moment before leaping at him and sinking his fangs into his lover's shoulder. The pain in his shoulder was certainly not as bad as the horcruxes, and Tom relaxed as he transformed. Like Harry, he was a black wolf. Fenrir, like his name, was grey. He was also much larger than Tom. After the transformation Tom followed Fenrir into the woods, acting on instinct.

* * *

Running through the forest filled Harry with exhilaration. Every once in awhile Hermione stopped and knocked him to the forest floor and they rolled around, playing with one another. The sheer freedom was almost overwhelming his senses. He felt even freer than he did flying. He'd also never seen Hermione so playful and it was fantastic to see her just completely unwinding in a way other than in their bedroom.

* * *

The couple woke at dawn curled up together, extremely exhausted. "That was wicked," Harry grinned.

"Let's get dressed and go home. It's too cold out." She stood and stretched and Harry's eyes wandered over her body, "Harry come on."

"Sorry I got distracted by my sexy mate," he stood and kissed her before they got dressed and, holding one another, returned to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that either couple was really conscious. Harry woke first and stretched before sitting upright in their bed, "Winky?"

"Winky is heres. Is Master and Mistress okays?"

"It was amazing and so much fun," Harry grinned at the memories, "but I'm starving. Could you make us some breakfast or lunch depending on what time it is?"

"Of courses!" Without another word Winky vanished.

He turned to look at Hermione, who was awake and gazing at him, "Sleep well love?"

"Slept wonderfully," she sat up and kissed him, "last night was amazingly fun."

"And we get to do it again tonight and tomorrow night," he smiled. "Want a shower?"

"Sure but you're helping. Knocking me into the mud," she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"You knocked me into a thicket of brambles!" Harry called out as he climbed out of the bed. "I probably still have some in my hair," he muttered.

"Next time just admit that I'm the one in charge in our relationship and I won't resort to such violence," she stuck her head out of the bathroom door and stuck her tongue out at him. Harry ran his tongue over his lips as he entered the bathroom. He didn't know when Hermione became so playful but he was certainly enjoying it.

* * *

Tom rubbed his head. "You alright?" Fenrir asked.

"I've been through worse," he went to the bathroom and drank a headache potion. "Wonder how the younger ones did last night."

"I'm sure they had fun," Fenrir stretched before moving to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

"I don't appreciate the mud," Tom said, pointing to Fenrir's back.

"Hey you're the one that knocked me into it. Your own fault."

Tom rolled his eyes then smiled. Despite Fenrir's surliness after he turned (being a leader of a pack seemed to exhaust him the night of the full moon since he had to make sure everyone was safe), this felt amazing. He'd never before felt so…normal. Just a normal couple, albeit werewolves, who were just going about relatively everyday activities. It was so deliciously normal. He glanced over his body. Some cuts, some bruises, and the bite mark on his shoulder were the most noticeable injuries. He too was a bit muddy. "Move to the side, wolf-man. I need to get clean. And you owe me. My injuries hurt." Tom was pretty sure he heard Fenrir mumble something about 'licking the pain away' as he entered the shower, Fenrir's back to him.

* * *

The two teens found themselves able to interact much easier as they showered and then ate a late but very filling lunch. The urge to hump one another almost constantly seemed to have dissipated. "We didn't have sex in wolf form, I wonder why we're okay today."

"Maybe we should ask Fenrir," Hermione suggested. "I do find it odd. A relief, but odd." Harry could understand that. When wolves mated it was aggressive, vicious; Harry would describe it as simply fucking. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, were much more gentle and tender with one another, making love and savoring each other's body and presence. "We did get very good at ignoring it though."

"We have sex pretty regularly love; I wouldn't be surprised if that had something to do with it."

She nodded at his reasoning before they went to work more on the potion. They wouldn't see Tom or Fenrir until the full moon had passed, leaving them with plenty of time to work on the potion to make the two older men seventeen again. She rather hoped it could be a Christmas present to them both.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had obliviated the Order and implanted a memory that Harry and Hermione had run off without even a letter to ease the questions he'd been asked thirty-plus times. Of course this led to Molly Weasley screaming about promises that Harry go to Ginny and how dare the Muggleborn get in the way. The old man sighed. He just couldn't win sometimes. He'd received word from his spies within the Order that Bellatrix Lestrange had been found dead, her throat eviscerated by fangs. It was unknown whether it was a werewolf or vampire. The woman's body was savaged almost beyond recognition. Only her head remained moderately intact. Lucius Malfoy had been found strung up in the Ministry also deceased, only the note pinned to him read, in his own handwriting: _I am a murdering rapist bastard who cares only for myself and has paid off Cornelius Fudge and various other politicians. The memories of these bribes can be located in the vial in my pocket. The goblins of Gringotts have the transactions. I have no regrets for my deeds and must pay for my crimes._

The Chief Warlock was concerned. Someone had made him write that. But he had no way to know who. It wasn't Voldemort, and he was certain this level of magic was beyond Harry. Something was going on and Albus Dumbledore didn't know what. He didn't like that.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in his small dilapidated cottage. He was feeling very guilty. Harry Potter was the only son of his best friends Lily and James Potter. Lily, the girl who had never cared that he was a werewolf and been his friend. She had studied with him in the library on many an occasion and when she figured out he was a werewolf she'd just smiled and hugged him. James had even become an animagus for him once he figured out that his friend was a werewolf. Those two people were two of the only people to not see his lycanthropy as something to be feared. They were two of the only people to ever accept him as a member of the family. And Remus' gratitude had been to hide from their son after they died. He hadn't looked out for Harry. He hadn't protected Harry. He'd been at Hogwarts and hadn't even told Harry that he had known Harry's parents. For twelve years he was out of Harry's life and then as soon as Harry willingly let him in he'd vanished from his life again.

Remus got up and looked in the mirror. He did not like what he saw. If Harry would accept his apology and give him another chance Remus Lupin would do everything he could to never be unworthy of that chance. Still, there was the matter of how to contact Harry. He remembered Harry talking about a house elf he freed that had taken a liking to him but what was his name? Dolby? Darby? Dobby? Yes, that was it, Dobby. Hoping that this worked Remus Lupin called out, "Dobby!"

* * *

When the full moon finally passed Harry and Hermione were left feeling pretty good. While Remus Lupin was always sore after transforming, they felt invigorated. When they arrived at the former lair of Voldemort they had Kreacher with them. Kreacher scanned Tom before confirming that he was free of any enchantments. Relieved that the enchantments were removed Harry and Hermione drafted a letter to the Order. This one would not be sent to Albus Dumbledore. No, not at all. They did, however, include the drafts of their previous letters. Harry was certain that Dumbledore would either not tell the Order or would in fact obliviate their knowledge.

As they prepared the letter, with Tom offering things to add here and there within it, Harry was still wondering what to do about Remus Lupin. There was a part of Harry that was adamantly refusing to offer him another chance. Forget second chance; Remus had had an untold number of chances and ignored each of them. There was another part that said that Remus had firmly placed himself into the Dumbledore camp and that he hated his lycanthropy while the four people in the 'lair' (Tom refused to call it anything other than that and they didn't argue) had not just embraced being werewolves but enjoyed it. Finally there was a very small part that reminded Harry that Remus was the last link to his parents aside from his Aunt Petunia who Hermione still intended to go 'talk' to. Harry was actually a little concerned for his aunt. Hermione was protective of him before they were werewolves. Now it was even more intense.

Hermione looked at him, "Harry if you need to talk to him then do it." He looked at her and smiled. She knew him so well.

"What if he betrays us again?"

"Ask for an oath, or ask him to just sit and listen and tell him everything. About Snape getting me bit, about you wanting to be bit to be with me; if you want I can be with you when you talk to him."

He sighed, "That'd be great. I just…we need to know he won't go to Dumbledore. He did reach out before we've told everyone so I guess that counts for something."

She ran her hand through his hair, "Now that we have that taken care of get over here and finish writing the letter. We can use a duplication charm but Tom and I can't copy your handwriting."

Harry grinned, "Why I don't believe it. Hermione Granger admitting she can't do something."

"Oh stuff it," she muttered, though she smiled when he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked at the letter that had arrived:

_To the Order (minus Dumbledore)-_

_ Hermione and I would like to take this opportunity to state the reason we left Hogwarts. It's rather simple, actually. Severus Snape, spy and first rate bastard, gave my Hermione detention in the Forbidden Forest, making her gather potions ingredients for him. He then left her there alone and, conveniently, Hermione was then attacked by a werewolf. She was bit and transformed that night._

_ The next day I noticed she'd been gone for most of the day and looked all over for her. I finally found her in 'our spot'. After a long conversation in which she told me about becoming a werewolf I summoned the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. That night she bit me when she transformed after I asked her to. Yes, that's right. I, Harry James Potter, wanted to become a werewolf. _

_ Now we come to the good part. You see, neither Hermione nor I are permitted to attend Hogwarts anymore according to the laws of Magical Britain. Albus Dumbledore voted for that legislation. Indeed, he's already stated in multiple letters to us that Hermione is 'dangerous' and that she needs to be kept away from others. Since he feels so adamant about this, it goes without saying that I am no longer welcome at Hogwarts either. I too am a werewolf, and my mate and I are very, very happy together. _

_ So now you know our 'secret'. Dumbledore's known about Hermione but he hasn't known about me. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud of being a werewolf and I'm proud to have Hermione as my mate. These past weeks have been the greatest of my life._

_ -HJP_

His initials. Harry hadn't even signed the letter. And it was obviously a letter sent to multiple people. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Remus turned to see Dobby the house elf, this time in an outfit with a large 'S' logo that Remus recognized as the Superman logo. "Dobby?"

"Master Harry and Mistress Hermione is going to give Mister Moony one final chance on behalf of Master Harry's parents and dogfather. Mistress Hermione says if youse is hurting Master Harry again she is flaying youse alive."

Remus nodded eagerly, "I understand Dobby. I won't hurt them."

* * *

Dobby delivered Remus to Grimmauld Place to see the two teens sitting at the kitchen table with two others. He didn't recognize the first, but he recognized the second, "Greyback!"

Harry stood and got between the two, "Fenrir is on our team. In fact he's been more helpful than anyone else ever has to the two of us. So you behave yourself."

Hermione smiled at Harry. She knew that they both were rather…protective of Tom and Fenrir. It was understandable. All four of them had felt or been alone most of their lives. "Remus we're risking alot by letting you be here. You need to make a decision. Are you on Dumbledore's side or ours?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Lately I've found life kicking my ass. But good news, I'm finally back to writing! Actually I've also been working on some oneshots but nothing to post until this chap was completed today. **

* * *

-Previously on 'Beauty of a Full Moon'-

_ "Remus we're risking alot by letting you be here. You need to make a decision. Are you on Dumbledore's side or ours?"_

-And now back to our story-

Remus gazed at Harry. He realized that Harry was testing him, if the encouraging smile from Hermione toward Harry was any indication. Fenrir and the man Remus didn't know just sat at the table, drinking their tea. The old werewolf took a deep breath, "I'm on your side, Harry. I don't know why…why _he's_ here, but I…I will not squander my last chance to be in your life. I blew the rest and this one I won't."

"Smart decision; Hermione's got a cruel streak worse than me," Tom said before he and Fenrir burst out laughing while Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.

The grin on Harry's face at Tom's joke vanished when he saw his mate's expression. He walked back to the table and kissed her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, wolfman," she grinned before pulling him in for another kiss. "Sit down Remus. My mate will do the introductions."

"Right," Harry faux-scowled at her, "That's Fenrir Greyback; wicked smart and fierce werewolf. He's helped us both grow accustomed to our new status as the coolest creatures on the planet. I'm a black wolf and Hermione's a brown one."

Remus just stared at them, amazed at how obviously happy and proud Harry was about being a werewolf. Harry then pointed at the other black-haired man at the table, sitting next to Greyback, "That's Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's free of the enchantments placed upon him to become Voldemort."

With Remus looking at them in shock Harry and Hermione proceeded to explain everything as they understood it with Tom and Fenrir adding in details here and there. For Remus it was the most emotional three hours of his life. His most prominent emotion was sheer horror. Of the four people sitting at the table with him only Hermione had had a semi-decent life and that was because she hadn't been in anyone's sights until she'd met Harry.

* * *

Harry and Hermione let Remus stay in Grimmauld Place for the night to think over everything he learned while they returned to their work on the potion. "I think we should add the unicorn foal hair last," Harry said.

"I would agree with that," Hermione nodded. "I think it'll be ready soon."

He gently looked over her shoulder at the potion in the cauldron, "It looks pretty good. Do you think they'll be happy to take it?"

"More time together? Time that was stolen from them? I think they'll attempt to crush our ribs in their eagerness." Harry laughed and went back to cutting ingredients.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore held his head in his hands. The entire Order was standing in his office yelling at him about Harry becoming a werewolf and asking what they could do now. To add insult to injury they were demanding to know why he'd voted to deny werewolves an education and the ability to live for themselves.

Ron Weasley was rather annoyed that Hermione was a werewolf now. It was bad enough she was Muggleborn; there was no way he'd ever get away with her being a werewolf. He decided to set his sights on a new girl. Ginny was devastated that Harry was a werewolf and horrified that he seemed so happy to be one. Molly Weasley screamed at Albus until he was certain he would have hearing loss.

He was so distracted by everyone yelling and talking over one another he completely missed that Remus Lupin was not there. "QUIET!" Everyone fell silent and he rubbed his forehead, "Now then, if Mr. Potter is now a werewolf then no doubt he is lost to us. We will simply have to find some new way to move against Voldemort."

"What about the prophecy? What about Harry's role in it?"

Thinking quickly Dumbledore responded, "After some reconsideration the prophecy no doubt refers to that Halloween that Harry first destroyed Voldemort. It is no longer relevant." Most of the Order stood there, mouths agape. For fifteen years they'd been watching over Harry for a prophecy that was already fulfilled, wasting precious resources on staking out Number 4 Privet Drive only to learn that they could have been doing other things. They'd denied Harry his freedom every summer and kept him there as a prisoner all for a prophecy that had been fulfilled a few months after his first birthday.

"Why did none of us remember that you'd said that Hermione Granger is now a werewolf?" Dumbledore found himself silent. How did they know that?

* * *

Hermione pulled Harry to their bed, "Wonder how he'll overcome that letter we sent out."

"Cast a few mind charms?" Harry pulled off his t-shirt and gazed at his mate, "You look so beautiful."

She smiled and pulled the blankets back on their bed, "I find it cute how you get distracted by me being naked."

"To be fair, I'm sixteen."

Hermione chuckled and slid into their bed, "Are you implying your reaction to me is solely your age?"

"No," he moved close to her and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she gently tugged him to her, "How do you think Remus is?"

"Probably confused, overwhelmed. We never even got into the whole being-a-werewolf thing," he slid a hand over her stomach and rested his forehead against hers, "We can't forget that he's never thought of being a werewolf as a good thing."

Gently Hermione kissed his nose, lips, and chin, "Still…he's obviously thinking that being a werewolf isn't a good thing."

"Yeah we need to make him see otherwise," Harry kissed her sensuously, "I think we're talking too much."

"Probably because we are."

* * *

Remus lay awake in bed thinking. Of all the things he'd learned today the most confusing was still that they liked being werewolves. Ever since he'd been bitten he'd been treated as less than other people. The thought that Harry would want to be bitten to share in an experience with Hermione…that amazed him. The thought that they saw being a werewolf as a positive thing still stunned him. The story about Dumbledore the puppet master creating and guiding events to create a dark lord in a young boy who had a hellish existence in the orphanage almost defied belief. Yet it was apparently true. Harry and Hermione had left nothing unsaid. He'd just have to talk to them tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen the next morning to see Harry already up and cooking, "No Remus?"

"Not yet at least. Winky says he's still in bed."

"I'm going to go check on our potion. It's been a long three weeks of brewing."

"This is the most intense potion ever," Harry chuckled. "I mean even the polyjuice potion you brewed was less stressful."

"Still," Hermione sighed, "it should be done in a few more weeks." Harry watched her walk out of the kitchen before turning back to the stove, smiling. This domestic feeling that they felt living together was something he'd long wanted but never had. He loved it. They weren't opposed to Winky cooking, but they were able to convince her to let them cook breakfast at least. The elves busied themselves with caring for the house. If they didn't have enough work then Harry gave them permission to go help out at Tom and Fenrir's lair.

* * *

Harry was nearly finished making breakfast when he smelled Remus enter the room, "How are you two so happy about being werewolves?"

"Well we're in love," Harry said, "plus there's the fact that a true werewolf turns fully into a wolf which is like the coolest thing ever, and then there's the whole I was a horcrux and Dumbledore knew and that's why he was grooming me to die thing."

Harry'd said the latter part of the sentence in one breath but Remus caught it all. He stared, "That's why your scar is almost gone then."

The younger werewolf just nodded in understanding. "Hermione and I read up on werewolves. Did you ever find books about it?"

"Hogwarts never had any," Remus said.

"No Hogwarts didn't have any," Harry nodded, "but Grimmauld Place does. Hermione and I have read everything. But regardless of that, we both turned fully our first times out. With no assistance. It's actually really easy. Hermione said to just relax and I did and bam- instant wolf."

Hermione entered the room, "Harry it's not that simple."

"It was the last full moon," he pointed out.

Hermione muttered, "Men," under her breath so softly that Remus could barely make it out even with his powerful hearing. Harry seemed to have heard it better and laughed. "At least breakfast smells good."

"I'm glad you approve love," he winked at her.

Throughout breakfast Remus learned about being a werewolf, something he'd been since he was seven years old, from a sixteen and seventeen year old who had been werewolves for a little over a month. He was absolutely shocked with how patient and knowledgeable about werewolves they were. Fenrir Greyback was their primary source of knowledge and obviously a very good one. The fact that they promised to help him embrace his wolf side was almost too much to handle but he swallowed his pride. This was his chance. He wasn't going to blow it. He was finding that to be his new mantra.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. What was that Muggle saying? Out of the frying pan, into the fire? That certainly summed up his life right now. Molly Weasley had certainly let him have it. It'd be a miracle if the whole school didn't know by tomorrow, let alone the newspapers. Perhaps the suggestions of killing Harry as a toddler should have been given more consideration. He never even noticed that there had been no Death Eater attacks in a couple of weeks. No, for once Dumbledore was too busy to scheme or manipulate. He was far too busy trying to save his own arse.

* * *

Tom looked through the books on compulsion charms and enchantments. He and Fenrir had several options for what had been done to him, and to Fenrir to an extent, but they weren't sure. Suddenly he had an idea, "Do you think we could trick Dumbledore into revealing everything?"

"What like put Veritaserum into his drink? I think he'd notice."

"That's not the only truth serum out there. There are others. We could investigate it as an option. I think the loss of his power and destruction of his reputation would be a far graver sentence than anything else."

Fenrir just rubbed his lover's back affectionately, "If it ends this without myself or Harry having to pull you and Hermione off of the bastard as you pummel him to death then I'm all for it."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? You and Harry have far more cause to hate and want to kill the old bastard."

Fenrir nodded and pulled Tom into a hug, "True, love, but there's something that you and Hermione share that Harry and I don't. A strong desire for vengeance. Harry and I are both too passive to really do what I know you and she both want to do. That's why they saved you rather than Harry try to kill you. He's just not a killer."

"So if Hermione was about to be raped or murdered Harry wouldn't attack?"

"Oh he definitely would," Fenrir chuckled, "but he would never do the same for someone who went after _him_. I will admit to wanting to Dumbledore on many occasions, but I wouldn't be doing it for what he did to me or what he took from me. I'd be doing it for what that evil bastard did to you."

"Hermione and I want to destroy him for the same reason," Tom mumbled.

"Yes you do," Fenrir nodded, "but Harry and I would only kill him if he was an immediate threat to the two of you. Standing over you with his wand or something. You and Hermione would kill him in his sleep without blinking an eye; maybe even torture him first. And personally, I love that aspect of you. Just as I'm certain that Harry loves that aspect of Hermione. And being werewolves has only brought that out stronger."

"We're not sociopaths."

"No you're not," Fenrir nodded. "You both want to protect your families and the men you love from being hurt again. That's what makes it so admirable."

"Hermione are we this touchy-feely?"

"We're worse," she answered. Tom and Fenrir turned their heads to see the younger two leaning against the doorway, "especially when it comes to the touching."

Harry pushed off of the doorway and leaned in to kiss her, "I'd never complain about you touching me love. I need you."

"I need you too," she pulled him against her and her hands slid around his neck, reluctant to end the kiss.

Tom stood up with Fenrir, "Let's give them a moment to gather themselves." As they went to a side room Tom turned, grinning, and called out, "No shagging against the doorframe!"

Hermione broke the kiss just long enough to call back, "So the desk is acceptable?"

Tom went white at the thought of his beloved desk being subjected to such treatment. Hermione chuckled at his response and he gave her his best Snape-like scowl before exiting.

* * *

Tom was still mumbling about impudent children when the younger couple entered the training room for their work on dueling. "For the record, we would never do that," Harry said. "I mean we've had sex in various rooms and on different types of furniture throughout _our_ house but we'd never do that in yours."

"We respect you both too much for that, and we can both control ourselves," Hermione added. "Now, Harry and I have something to tell you both."

Harry kissed her gently, "It was your brilliant idea, you tell them."

She let Harry's arms slide around her as she began to speak, "You both have had a significant portion of your lives yanked away from you. And since we've been working and come to know you you've both been like surrogate fathers, well Fenrir at least. Tom is more like the fun uncle."

"Told you!" Tom stuck his tongue out at Fenrir who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," she glanced at Harry and shook her head at their antics, "Harry and I have been working on a special potion for you both to take."

"It would bring you back down to our ages," Harry said. "Well, Hermione's age. I guess until New Year's Eve Tom would be my age," he added after a moment of thought.

Hermione nodded and continued, "Now this is a gift from the two of us to the two of you. You've both been great, helping us assimilate to our new status as werewolves and getting us these new wands."

Harry took over, "But we need some hair from both of you to finish the potion so we can't surprise you with it as a present for Christmas."

The older men stared at them for a long moment in silence before Tom smiled, "We'll get over fifty years back."

"That's right."

"That's amazing," Fenrir said before getting up and pulling them both into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Hermione's ear. She smiled.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the Daily Prophet headlines for the day:

_**Boy-Who-Lived is Wolf-That-Loves**_

_**Wolfsbane Potion = Government Enslavement?**_

_**Ministry Propaganda Campaign to Alienate Werewolves**_

_**So-Called 'Leader of the Light' Out to Enslave Werewolves**_

_**Harry Potter Engaged to Best Friend and Mate**_

_**Harry Potter: My Abusive Childhood**_

_**Albus Dumbledore Signs Laws Against Werewolves**_

He was beginning to wonder if he would ever catch a break. This was going to be a nightmare to get out from under. Presuming he could. To his horror, Harry was clearly contacting the media. And it seemed that Miss Granger had discovered the secrets of the Wolfsbane potion. That wasn't good. It was almost as though Potter was getting outside assistance but who could help him?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Long time no post. Sorry. I wrote the first paragraph and then was stumped. But here we go. Final chapter. Conclusion. Whew. ****I don't know which story I read that had Dumbledore's 'great' defeat of Grindelwald being him shooting him in the back with a revolver. I think the scenario was of Dumbledore breaking into his house while he was sleeping and shooting him in the back. My thanks to that author for that delightful image. It popped into my head while I was typing and I just couldn't resist putting it in.**

**The Remus situation is wrapped up, hopefully in a way you all can accept. I was iffy about putting him in, but I like the resolution. And the way it began is the way it ends ;-) Thanks for reading and enjoying the story!**

* * *

Tom Riddle smiled at the headline of last week's _Daily Prophet_: _**Dumbledore to Answer at Public Hearing**_. He turned back to the potion in the cauldron. Soon Albus Dumbledore would be answering with the truth. Freeing Tom from Voldemort was only possible if Dumbledore was attached to Voldemort. Tom needed to be seen as a victim just like Harry. The only way to impeach the word of the 'great' Albus Dumbledore was for the old man to incriminate himself. Hence the special truth potion he was brewing. After much research Tom had discovered a potion used by goblins when they had hearings on thieves. Nothing could be taken to counter its effects, whereas veritaserum could be countered. This would be a very eventful public hearing. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Remus carefully listened in to Albus' efforts at rehearsing his testimony. He hated not being able to be with Harry and Hermione but someone Dumbledore trusted had to slip him the potion at the time of the press conference. It was the only way to keep Harry safe and get justice for his friends. Still, it didn't mean he had to like listening to the old bastard plot the lies he was going to tell.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood in a group of reporters with Tom and Fenrir. All four had taken polyjuice and would be waiting to ask just the right questions to make Dumbledore talk. With four of them in the audience they hoped that no alarms would go off. No one could believe that Dumbledore was lying. They had enough questions to prevent that from happening.

Dumbledore looked out. A few international reporters were there. He didn't recognize them. Remus handed him a calming draught and he drank it. As he walked out he missed the smile on Remus' face.

"I will take questions," Dumbledore said. No reason to begin lying until the hard questions came up.

Harry bit his lip to avoid laughing as Tom got called on. To throw off suspicion he and Hermione were both polyjuiced females while Harry and Fenrir were males. He found it absurd to hear the alleged 'dark lord' using a feminine voice. "How long were you and Gellert Grindelwald lovers?"

Dumbledore blinked and opened his mouth before suddenly finding himself compelled to answer, "From the time I was eighteen to the time I was twenty-nine." He was unaware of Tom casting a spell to prevent him from leaving the stage.

Fenrir took over, "Didn't he become a dark lord around the age of twenty-four?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

Gasps were heard from the audience but Harry pressed on, "How did you really defeat Grindelwald?"

The old man licked his lips, "I shot him in the back with a muggle gun. A revolver."

More gasps. Hermione spoke next, "Why did you refuse the position of Minister of Magic?"

"I wanted the most power I could have. Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump guarantee that."

Tom again, "At what age did you begin to manipulate and control Tom Marvolo Riddle into becoming Voldemort?"

"When he first came to Hogwarts I realized who he really was; heir of Slytherin. I knew he could control Slytherin's monster and I could gain an unshakeable ally in the half-giant Hagrid."

"How did you manipulate Tom Riddle?" Fenrir pushed.

"I isolated him from his peers. I let it get out he was from a muggle orphanage and Slytherin house all thought he was a mudblood. From there it was easy."

"And you guided him to become Lord Voldemort?"

"A name I made up," Dumbledore nodded, "but then the blasted boy had to meet Greyback. Blasted werewolf got in my way as he fell in love with him and became something good in his miserable life. I had to nip that in the bud. Blasted mutt wouldn't go away though and I could never find him to kill him. I cast an enchantment on Tom, binding his will to mine. He still fought against me so I had him make horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Vessels containing a piece of his soul. I had him fragment it six times. He became more pliable with each one. Blasted werewolf stuck by his side but he couldn't get to Riddle anymore. Voldemort had taken over."

"Voldemort was your puppet."

"Yes he does whatever I say. Although lately he hasn't really responded to my commands."

This time it was Hermione who bit back a laugh. The fact that Dumbledore was so distracted by their disappearance he didn't notice the loss of power over Tom was almost too much to believe. He wasn't a very impressive dark lord yet he'd done so much damage, destroyed so many lives. It was a sad humor. Fenrir nudged her and she found her voice, "Why would you create Lord Voldemort?"

"To be a hero. My popularity was beginning to fade, I needed to remind people of my greatness. I needed them to need me."

"Yet Harry Potter was the hero."

"That's why I stuck him with those muggles. That way he was out of the way. Of course then he joined the wizarding world but he was pretty pliable. Easy to guide him given the abuse he suffered with his magic-hating relatives. I had to exacerbate that hate to make them beat him more than they would have otherwise but it made Harry into my sacrificial lamb."

"Yet he broke free."

"That Granger girl is too smart for her own good. I thought that basilisk would take her out their second year but of course she managed to tell Harry how to kill the beast."

"You set up students to die?" Now other reporters were getting in on the action. Tom felt almost giddy with joy. This was going better than they'd anticipated.

"Of course. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be when I made Voldemort kill Harry Potter but the blasted boy got away. No doubt with help from Granger. I tried to instill doubt in their relationship but Potter never wavered from her nor she from him. No matter how Ronald Weasley badmouthed Harry or attempted to woo the girl. Then they ran off together. Knew I should have never sent the girl her Hogwarts letter."

Harry was feeling rather angry. He shared a glance with Hermione and calmed down. She was alive, she was there for him, they were mates. Nothing would ever come between them. "How did you make Voldemort return?"

"I engineered his creation; engineering his return was far easier. In fact-" As Dumbledore went off into an explanation the four werewolves left the area and vanished just before their hour was up. While staying would be good they'd chummed the waters and the sharks were feeding; they were no longer needed.

* * *

Harry changed back into his clothes and sat down on the sofa. It had been a very fruitful plan. Soon Fenrir and Tom would be vindicated in the press and hopefully with the Ministry. Dumbledore would be imprisoned and he and Hermione would be free. Then they could work on getting werewolves recognized as equal beings. Between Hermione and Tom Harry was pretty certain that would be easier than they all thought. The genius of those two was downright scary at times.

Hermione entered, stretching. "How do you feel?"

He tilted his head before answering, "Relieved. And we'll have to wait to hear from Remus but I think soon that will become a feeling of freedom. Sort of like what we felt the first time we transformed together and ran through the forest playing."

"Good times," she leaned down and kissed him, "I enjoyed that too. Once they're free they can take the potion and then they can set up their own lives. Remus still won't let himself be happy."

"I knew he'd never take the potion. He looks at me and sees my parents; his loyalty is to them not me. I mean, it is to me but at the same time…"

"Wrapping his head around the fact that a man he worshipped orchestrated the deaths of his friends, the turning of one of them into a traitor, and all that bad stuff has been impossible for him to cope with. Then there's the whole werewolves aren't evil bit he has to deal with too."

"Exactly. Remus has been so buried under the weight of Albus Dumbledore's ministrations I don't think he'll ever be able to really break free. Right now he hates the man, sure, but we've all been able to break out from under that hatred. I don't think Remus will. I think he'll die horribly bitter and angry."

"Me too," she admitted, sitting against him. "Harry that doesn't mean we give up on him."

"After we give him back his life I don't think we will see him again. Looking at me hurts him."

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted, "he still chose to come to us."

"Which counts for alot with me, but I don't think he's capable of healing like we have. I mean honestly, I've healed because of you. Tom's healed because of Fenrir, Fenrir's healed because of Tom, you healed the minute I asked you to bite me to turn me so that we could be together…Remus won't let anyone ever get that close to him. Not before he learned the truth about Dumbledore, and certainly not after."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Harry was right. Remus was never going to let people in. He tolerated Tom but he still loathed Fenrir. Hermione and Harry would never be out of their lives and Harry knew that. Remus did too, and he understood what Fenrir meant to them, not to mention what they'd done for Tom and how they'd come to see them both as family. Family who wouldn't abandon them and who they wouldn't abandon. Remus would never have a clean slate with them; not in their minds or his own.

She ran a hand over Harry's thigh, squeezing him affectionately before speaking, "Happy thoughts now, Harry. We're together, we've overcome a very bad man's efforts, and we have our entire lives to live together."

"It's kind of anticlimactic."

"We always knew Dumbledore would have to take himself down. He did that today. We helped that along, but he had to do it. No one would believe us otherwise."

"True," Harry admitted. "I guess I was expecting him to go out with a big bang. This feels like a whimper."

"The papers will say otherwise."

* * *

Hermione's words proved prophetic. The headlines the next day were filled with the words Dumbledore had said the day before and he had been immediately arrested by the Ministry, who had turned him over to the goblins. Aside from his illegal dealings, Dumbledore had done something else; stolen from orphans of the first war, including Harry Potter. The accounts were restored and Dumbledore was placed in a goblin prison after he was found guilty by a tribunal of goblins and wizards, specially convened for the purpose of trying one Albus Dumbledore, dark lord.

It was December 20th that Tom and Fenrir were found not guilty by bewitchment and dark magic used upon them, leaving Harry and Hermione to sit and watch the two men drink the potion on Christmas Eve. They had intentionally waited until they were cleared. The young couple looked on as the older couple drank the potions and lay down. Harry and Hermione both cast spells to restrain them onto the bed. They weren't sure how the changes would take place but they presumed pain would be involved. They stood back near the door as the potion began to take effect.

Fortunately there appeared to be no pain. They watched in amazement as the age lines, the gray hairs, the scars all vanished and their ages were reduced. The couple lifted the spells and transfigured mirrors so that the two could look, "Hermione you're a genius," Tom said. "This is amazing."

"Incredible," Fenrir whispered, touching his face where a long scar had once been. "This is absolutely incredible. You might just be the greatest potion creator of all time."

Hermione, glowing from the compliments, just smirked at Harry, who proudly wrapped an arm around her. She spoke, "I'm glad you're happy."

"It's been a hell of a past few months," Harry said. "I think the rights for werewolves can wait until after the holidays don't you?"

"We deserve to celebrate the holidays in peace," Fenrir nodded. "Finally, peace. That sounds almost surreal."

"Here here," Tom chuckled, "not to kick you two out but…"

"Oh we definitely get it. You boys have fun," Hermione said, pulling Harry out of the room and portkeying them back to Grimmauld Place. "I hope we never walk in on them."

"Funny, I think they feel the same about us," Harry laughed, hugging her. "I'm going to go see what Remus feels like for dinner."

* * *

Climbing the stairs Harry felt free. It was a welcome feeling, and one he was honestly not used to. He could go out in public again, Hermione at his side. They no longer were confined to the house, which was a wonderful burden to be free from. Hermione was looking into a way to stop werewolves from being so susceptible to silver, something that was harder than one might expect. And they had, after some discussion, decided to get married in Gretna Green on Harry's seventeenth birthday. It was just a formality, so they saw no problem with waiting until then. He knocked on Remus' bedroom door, "Remus?"

Hearing nothing he opened the door to find the room empty. All of Remus' things, gone. He walked further inside to find a letter on the desk:

_Harry,_

_ I thought the arrest and conviction of Dumbledore would ease the sorrow, the grief I feel. Perhaps it would lessen my self-hatred. Unfortunately, Harry, it hasn't. I don't think it ever will. I overheard you and Hermione talking. You're both right. I have been raised, programmed if you will, to hate myself. It's not fair, it's certainly not right, but that is the fact. I hate myself and nothing I say or you say or anyone else says can help that. You can see past what Dumbledore did to Greyback and Riddle. I can't. I'm just too damaged, I think. _

_ So I'm leaving. Don't know where. Don't bother looking. I wish you and Hermione well and I hope you bring equality and freedom to the werewolves of Great Britain. I will forever remember the look on your face as you talked about how 'cool' it is to be a werewolf. No one other than you has ever said that to me. _

_ You're right, Harry. I look at you and see James. It's something I can't overcome. I'm too stuck in the past, too stuck in the destruction Dumbledore committed. I'm happy that you're loved. I'm happy that Hermione loves you and that you've found something deeper even than your parents had, and much sooner than they did. But my happiness seems to only be for you two. I am what was. I am the past. You are the future. _

_ Best of luck Harry,_

_ Remus J. Lupin_

Slowly Harry walked back downstairs. Without a word he handed the note to Hermione, who read it before hugging him, "I'm sorry Harry."

"We knew it would happen right? I can't say it's a surprise. I guess I just held out hope he'd change."

"Some things you can't change. Dumbledore learned that lesson the hard way. He couldn't change Fenrir's love for Tom, he couldn't change the connection we've always had; Remus is just another casualty of Dumbledore's crusade to be the self-appointed hero of the wizarding world."

Harry nodded before releasing her, "You're right. So bloody brilliant."

"I try," she teased, smiling at him.

He returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her, "Bloody sexy too."

"You have an impressive sex drive."

"Fen says part of it is being a werewolf, the other part is just youth and my love for you."

"Very smooth Potter."

"Yes, yes I am."

He leaned in and she pulled back, "Don't you dare lick me."

"Party pooper," he pouted. She rolled her eyes and pulled him in to kiss her. "Skip dinner?"

"More like dinner can wait," she pulled him toward the library, "I don't think it's a shock I want to shag in the library."

"No but I like it," he grinned.

* * *

Tom, nude, stared at his body in the mirror for the twentieth time. He looked just as he had the last time he was sixteen. It was amazing what Hermione's potion had done to him. "Quit ogling yourself or I'm going to think you're vain."

Tom chuckled, "I'm sorry it's just that this is so unbelievable."

Fenrir tossed him some clothes, "I'm as amazed as you. Hermione is not just brilliant. This potion is nothing short of a miracle."

"We owe them so much and they want nothing in return. It's refreshing to witness such…generosity."

"They're certainly unique."

* * *

Boxing Day morning Hermione woke first and watched her sleeping mate. Before the removal of the horcrux Harry had never had a good night's sleep. Now nightmares were rare. Carefully she extracted herself from the bed and, wrapping a blanket around her body, walked to the window. Snow was falling outside and it offered a very pretty view. She'd prefer to live more in the countryside; the isolation would be pleasant. And it would be easy to ward the house from intruders. Between Kreacher and the books on the wards at 12 Grimmauld Place they could ward it properly to render it invisible to any who they wished to remain hidden from. Especially the Weasleys. They weren't sure of their guilt, but they had never been contacted by any of them and didn't see a reason to start now.

Hermione looked to see Harry lying in bed on his stomach, a smile on his face. She took pride in having put that smile there. She took pride in that glazed look in his eyes he got if she suggested they make love or referenced being naked. The fact that this was real was mind-blowing to her. She'd never expected them to be able to be together, to be free, to be happy. This turn, all starting from her sitting in their secret spot near the Black Lake in the Forbidden Forest, was the best that could have happened.

Hermione Granger knew all about werewolves. Fortunately that knowledge had not stopped her from getting bit. For her, it would always be the greatest day of her life. She'd make sure that was always known.


End file.
